


SAO: Faithful Loyalty

by Jax189, MachoDionysus14



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Military Backstory, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax189/pseuds/Jax189, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachoDionysus14/pseuds/MachoDionysus14
Summary: Kazuto becomes injured by Johnny Black, Alex begins to doubt himself for his injury and vows to keep him safety while they visit him on the Ocean Turtle when they get caught in a middle of a raid by a military group.





	1. Regrets

**It’s been almost two years since the infamous ‘Sword Art Online’ death game was cleared, a year and a half since the ‘ALO/Sugou’ incidents ended and two months since the ‘Ordinal Scale’ incident ended. Both Kazuto Kirigaya and Alexander Mitchell have been best friends since they met in SAO and have gone on adventures with his ALO guild with his friends they made in SAO and after. But the events that will happen next will push Alex’s determination to the test and trials.**

* * *

 

**June 29 th, 2026:**

Kazuto and Asuna dined in at the Dicey Café. But they’re not alone as they’re accompanied by Kazuto’s sister Suguha and Alexander Mitchell, Sugu’s boyfriend and Kazuto’s best friend. They couples sat around and talked about late events, families and other stuff while laughing at the good times they had.

“Heard that Sinon won second place at the ‘4th’ bullet of bullets’ tournament.” Alex remarked, it was true that since Shino Asada aka Sinon stopped playing Gun Gala Online often and played ALFheim Online with Kirito and his friends, she was a little slow in the 4th Bullet of Bullets tournament but got second place.

“Indeed she had.” Kazuto replied. “But at least she’s able to overcome her fears, thanks to us.”

“Don’t forget to thank Spike for that too.” Alex then added. Shigeru Hirose aka Spike, who was still new at GGO, the two of them got acquainted into a firm relationship and been dating for months now.

“Very true.” Suguha said, followed with her giggles.

“So Kazuto…” Alex begins to speak. “I heard that you got a part-time job.”

“Indeed I have Alex.” Kazuto replied. He went on explaining that he took a part-time job for a private enterprise, named Rath, by Seijirou Kikuoka. The job was to test out a 4th generation experimental FullDive machine, called the Soul Translator (STL), which ran on completely different principles than the FullDive machines before it. His job was seemingly simple: remain in continuous FullDive during the weekend and his memories of the testing would be blocked as a security measure. “

“Cool. Was it different than the AmuSpheres?” Alex asked.

“Well, the huge difference from the AmuSpheres is I’m hooked up to a device called the ‘Soul Translator’ which time within the Underworld doesn’t match with ours or in the ALO world.” Kazuto explained.

“Wow…” Suguha exclaimed with amazement.

“Doesn’t it seem dangerous?” Asuna asked.  Worry is expressed through her face from the thought of her Kazuto is risking himself when he strapped himself into a strange device.

“Not to worry Asuna,” He reassured his girlfriend with a smile. “They told me that it’s perfectly safe. Plus they got trained staff to get me out in case something goes wrong.”

The Yuuki girl breathed a sigh of relief from Kazuto’s news. “OK, I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Thanks for your concerns for me, don’t know what I do without you.” Kazuto chuckled.

“Me neither, since you’re the whole world to me.” Asuna sighed happily as she snuggled up against his arm; Kazuto wraps his arm around him and pulled her closer to him in a warming embrace.

“Hehe…Still the lovely couple.” Alex chuckled.

“What else did you learn from the ‘Underworld’?” Sugu asked.

“Well….It’s hard to explain…” Kazuto said as he explains that for security safety, he’s on memory block during being in full dive.

“Weird.” Alex muttered. “Anything else?”

“It’s secured by the United States Navy and the Japanese Self Defense Force as it’s a joint ocean base.” He mentions.

“That’s good, probably for the greater good I suppose.” Alex determined. He recalls hearing his father and brother’s conversations that involved the base called the ‘Ocean Turtle’ which they’re experimenting on classified technology that is based on the full dive technology that Kazuto mentioned.

“Plus I’ve just gotten out on it and boy it was a long time there.” Kazuto breathed.

“At least you’ve made it time to spend it with Asuna.” Suguha mentioned happily.

“Yeah, it was torture in there.” He sighed while gazing into Asuna’s beautiful hazelnut eyes and strokes her hair; she returns the gaze back into his onyx eyes followed with her sweet smile.

“My Black Swordsman.” Asuna cooed.

“My Lighting Flash.” Kazuto breathed. The two shared hot gazes toward one another. Then, they leaned in for a passionate kiss.

The couple moaned softly as they shared a soft French kiss, forgetting the world around them as well as the other blushing couple.

‘Still in public.’ Alex thought with a smile on his face. It was no surprise that they can’t keep their hands off of each other. Then again, neither can he and Suguha. It was then that he turned to his girlfriend; her short black hair matches her grey eyes beautifully.

“My Alex.” Suguha giggled.

“My Suguha.” Alex smiled. He leaned in until his lips met hers, moaning softly before parting lips; Kazuto and Asuna followed suit just as Agil arrives with their ordered meals, he was smiling as he watched them when he waited on their food before taking them to the couples.

“You know, there are other places to have fun times at.” Andrew joked while settling the dishes down.

“We know Agil.” Kazuto remarked. “But we have lots of memories here.”

“Very true.” Alex added. “Plus we can be with Yui whenever we’re here.” He pointed out the cameras they installed on December 31st last year so that Yui can move around as if she’s with them.

“Point taken, enjoy your meals.” Andrew said, the others thanked him before he went back to the bar and the couples enjoyed their meals.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Kazuto, Asuna, Suguha and Alex leaves the café, saying their goodbyes to Andrew as they headed to the doors. Alex leads Suguha to his bike and hands her the pink helmet that Sugu loved so much.

“After I drop off Sugu, I can swing by to pick you up if you wish.” Alex suggested.

“Sure if you want.” Kazuto smiled before saying “You know, you don’t have to do this.”

“I know, I want to.” Alex replied with a proud smile. “We’re best friends and we’ll stick together until the end of time.” Asuna and Suguha held their hearts up to their chests; Alex was a very determined friend to Kazuto since SAO and has gotten him through the thick, even saving Asuna from a creature. He later made speeches on how important and valuable friendship is and to cherish it with all of the love that everyone has to create a bond stronger than anything else. His speeches also proven to be correct as it got them through the tough trials from Kazuto’s investigation in the Gun Gala Online to aiding him during the ‘Ordinal Scale’ where everyone who survived SAO lost their memories, including Asuna’s.

“So I’ll be seeing you later then.” Kazuto then spoke.

“Indeed.” Alex hopped onto his bike and places his helmet on his head and starts up the bike. “See ya’ later.” Sugu holds onto him as he pulls out and takes off, Kazuto and Asuna watched as the bike disappears from view.

“Shall I escort you my love?” Kazuto extended his arm out to Asuna like a gentleman. She giggles before saying “Yes you shall, my handsome knight.” She takes his arm and together headed down and left the district; little did they know that a shadowy figure was watching them the whole time and begins to follow them.

A while went by as Kazuto and Asuna reached the neighbor district, the Yuuki manor is only a couple of blocks away.

“Thank you for escorting me home.” Asuna thanked him, followed with a kiss on the cheek.

“Anything for my beautiful princess.” Kazuto said warmly before looking over his should a few seconds later. This had Asuna worried since he’s been doing it for the last few miles.

“Kazuto? Something wrong?” Asuna asked, concern and worry is heard in her voice.

“I’m not sure, but I’m getting the feeling that we’ve being followed.” Kazuto said with concern in his voice. It was then that he saw a shadowy figure of a person several feet behind them, he squinted his eyes to get a better view and then his eyes shot wide open with horror.

“Kazuto?” Asuna is now freaking out.

“Asuna, get home and call the police. Tell them to get here as soon as possible.” Kazuto ordered her without turning his head back. Asuna did as he said and begins hurrying back to her home. He fully turned his body towards the figure, as he exposes himself in one of the street lights and Kazuto gasped in horror. It was Kanamoto Atsushi, aka Johnny Black in SAO. He was one of the members of the ‘Laughing Coffin’ guild whose goal is to kill players until He, Asuna and the others caught them. Black also is responsible for the killing of players of GGO by aiding as transport for Shouichi and Kyouji Shinkawa to kill players while the younger brother plays part of it. Although the brothers are arrested, but Johnny Black managed to escape; it was then that he realized that Black has the score to settle with the Black Swordsman.

“Kirito…We’ve meet again.” Johnny Black said in a calm tone, but he bears a sadistic grin on his face.

“What do you want Black?” Kazuto demanded, making his stance.

“Why to kill you and your Lighting Bitch of course.” Black replied as he slowly approached him. “You see, you and your team have caused a lot of trouble with us in the past. We were only doing what we are made to do.”

“Killing innocent players aren’t what we are made to do!” Kazuto shot back.

“Oh Kirito…So naïve and dumb.” Black mocked him. “You know that man was born to kill each other since the beginning of time, we cannot change it no matter how hard we try. When will you learn that no matter what good we do, killing is what comes out of it.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Black!” Kazuto then said. “They’re people who believe in good no matter the darkest times.”

“Like your pathetic friends of yours?” Black then said slyly. “They’re just as weak as you are which is why you must die so that the strong can take its place as the true rulers of humanity.”

“Not if I have can stop you.” Kazuto prepares himself.

“It’s too late, you’re pathetic heroic acts won’t save you or her when I’m done with you.” It was then Black lunges out at Kazuto. The two engaged in a struggling confrontation as Kazuto dodges Black’s fists and kick attacks.

“You cannot dodge me forever you know.” Black taunts Kazuto.

“I can until the police arrive to take you away!” Kazuto shouted back.

“Is that so?” He said a second before he pulled out a syringe out of his coat pocket, it was filled with succinylcholine that causes the heart to stop when injected into the body. Before Kazuto could react, it was too late, Black jabs the syringe into Kazuto shoulders, laughing as he injects the drug into his body.

 

* * *

 

Alex and Suguha arrives at the Kirigaya Residence where the latter hops off of his bike and takes the helmet off.

“Thanks for giving me the ride.” Sugu thanked him.

“Anything for my beautiful flower.” Alex smirked. It was then he too hopped off from his bike and takes his helmet off of his head. He sets it aside as he approached his girlfriend and plants a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Alex….mmmmm…” Sugu moaned between the kisses. He moves his hands around her waist and pulls her closer, earning a squeak from her as they deepens the kiss until they parted lips.

“You meanie.” Sugu giggled.

“And you love it.” Alex smirked before they broke the embrace and walks her to the front door, she unlocks the door and before she stepped inside, she turned and gave him a peck on the nose.

“Love you Alex-kun.” Sugu said sweetly.

“Love you too Suguha.” Alex smiled before she steps inside and closes the door behind her. Alex turns and heads back to his bike, putting his helmet back on and sets off to the Yuuki manor where he believes that Kazuto’s waiting for him there.

However, as he nears the Yuuki manor, he spots two people struggling on the sidewalk. He imminently recognizes one of them is Kazuto and is struggling with one of the individuals who appeared to jab something into his shoulder. As he gets closer, he quickly hops off his bike, ran towards Kazuto’s attacker and knocks him down against the wall. He quickly removes his helmet and kneels down to Kazuto who is clutching his shoulder.

“Kazuto! You alright!?” He said aloud while he inspected his friend.

“No…He…He injected me with…. Succinylcholine” Kazuto strained. At that moment, everything fell apart that night. His best friend since he known since SAO lay dying on the street. It was then he turned to his attacker who he imminently recognized him as Johnny Black.

“Black! You did this!” Alex shouted angrily towards the man who is cackling at his success.

“Yes, and soon, your friend will be no more.” Black replied with a taunting smile. It was then that they hear sirens in the distance. Alex deduced that Kazuto sent Asuna to call the police, if only that they made it earlier in time….like he should’ve made it earlier in time.

“You’ll be behind bars soon….but not before I deal with YOU!!!” He shouted as he grabbed Black by the coat and slammed his fist against his face and threw him against the ground. He resumes slamming his fists against him until the police arrived and had to pull him off of Black.

“Johnny Black attacked my friend and tried to attack me!” Alex explained as he was pulled off by the police officers, soon they cuffed Black and took him away; one of the officers radios an ambulance as they inspect Kazuto. Alex kneels down and does the same, at that time Asuna arrives to see and she screams in horror to see her boyfriend lying on the ground and ran towards him.

“Kazuto!” She cried as she kneels down to him in tears.

“Asuna….I’m sorry…” Kazuto groaned as he feels the drug take control of him.

“Kazuto…Stay with me Kazuto!” Tears streamed down her face.

“Asuna…I’m sorry…” And with it, he loses conscious.

“Kazuto!!” Asuna cried out as the ambulance arrived and paramedics hopped out to place him on the stretchers and into the back of the ambulance while trying to revive him before taking off.

“We gotta follow that ambulance!” Alex shouted as he quickly puts his helmet on and retrieves his bike, which was still running the whole time. Asuna grabbed hold of Alex as the too take off towards the ambulance.

 

* * *

 

**Setagaya General Hospital:**

Alex and Asuna arrived at the hospital after following the ambulance and headed to the ER. One of the nurses stopped them.

“Kazuto Kirigaya was attacked!” Alex said in a panic voice. “We need to see him!”

“I’m sorry, but no one is allowed at this moment.” The nurse explained.

“Please, he’s really important.” Asuna sobbed. As the nurse was about to speak, one of the doctors stopped her and turned to Alex and Asuna.

“You two can follow me while we take you to him.” The doctor said kindly before they headed to the ER room where they see Kazuto being placed on the operating on him. Alex held Asuna close to him as the latter’s unable to watch the operation.

“He’ll pull through…He’s got to…” Alex said softly to comfort Asuna.

“But the poison…He’ll…” Asuna stopped mid-sentence as the sobs takes control.

“The doctors are highly trained for situations like this.” He reassured her, it was then she made eye contact with him, both eyes filled with tears while processing of what just happen earlier.

After what appears to be antagonizing minutes and where it seemed all hopeless, the doctors managed to get Kazuto’s heart beating again. One of the doctors approached the two before speaking.

“We’ve successfully removed any lingering poison from his body and restoring his heartbeat.” The doctor reassured them. The tears continued to stream down her cheeks when she hears the news of her boyfriend’s survival. The doctor reassured him that he’ll be transported to a different hospital the following day for better treatment.

“You’ll be able to seen him shortly.” The doctor then said as he turned to walk away. Much later, they see Kazuto laying on the hospital bed in a coma.

“Kazuto….” Asuna said before the tears streamed lightly down her face and the droplets landed on Kazuto’s cheek. Alex held her in a comfort hug as she sobbed softly in his shoulder. After what seemed like an hour, he lets go of her as he turns to his friend.

“I’m sorry Kazuto..” Alex said with his head lowered. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to save you in time.” Within, he begins to feel a great big guilt smothering his soul as if he was responsible for his near-death experience.

“Stay strong Kazuto…” He then said before placing his hand over the unconscious boy’s heart, Asuna followed suit, they sat in silence as they mourn their fallen friend who is struggling from within his unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

**June 30 th: **

Alex and Asuna sat with Leafa, Sinon, Spike and Yui in their log cabin in New Aincrad. They both discuss on the events that happened last night.

“I can’t believe that this happened to my brother.” Leafa teared up.

“Daddy….” Yui teared up as well, Asuna comforted her AI daughter and Leafa. Spike and Sinon looked on with sadness in their eyes.

“What happened after that?” Sinon then asked. Asuna went on explaining that she and Alex headed to the hospital this morning to check up on him only to discover that he’s been taken to a different hospital in order to get proper treatment. However they called the other hospitals for Kazuto only to learn that neither of them have any reports of having him in their care.

“Was Daddy kidnapped?” Yui asked, learning that her daddy was attacked and almost died was hard enough on the little AI’s heart; but hearing that him being kidnapped is worse.

“Well we got to find him then.” Sinon said. The others looked at the light blue-haired cait sith.

“He means a lot to all of us, including you Asuna.” She said. “You two made inspirations to all of us as well as various people that we hardly knew.” Asuna let out a small smile, touched by her friend’s confidence.

During the conversation, Alex remained silent the whole time since they logged on. His head hung low in order to keep his face hidden from the others.

 _‘The whole thing is my fault.’_ He thought to himself. He took his time with Suguha when he should’ve dropped her off and left right afterwards, he would’ve made it in time to stop Johnny Black. However, it didn’t take long for the others to notice their American friend’s despair.

“Alex?” Sugu asked her boyfriend. However he didn’t reply soon enough, as he dropped off from the rest of the world.

“The whole thing’s my fault.” He said at last. “If I haven’t been wasting my time and headed there earlier, none of this would’ve happened.”

“Alex, don’t be hard on yourself.” Spike said to comfort him, but it didn’t work. “You didn’t know it was gonna happ..” His sentence was interrupted when the American Spriggan shot back with an angry glare followed the angry bellowing of his voice when he spoke.

“It was stupid and careless!” His angry voice startled the group. But he wasn’t angry at Spike, he was angry at himself. He gets up onto his feet and turned away from the others to walk out the door, Leafa gets up and follows him outside.

“Lexar…” Leafa said in a sad tone.

“I was just so damn stupid!” He shouted. “I should’ve just went with him and protected him instead of fooling around.” This statement cut into Leafa’s heart as if he was saying that she was responsible for Lexar’s delayment.

“Lexar, that wasn’t true..” She tried to reason with him, but he didn’t listen.

“I call myself his friend when I didn’t even both to show up and beat that bastard into a bloody pulp! I should’ve sped up to him and manage to run over Johnny Black if I ever got the change!” His tone becomes more angrier with each statement.

“I wish I could’ve beaten him to where he’ll be eating through a tube for the rest of his…” His sentence however, was interrupted when he was turned around and felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek. Leafa had turned around and slapped him across the face.

By the time he gained his senses, he sees Leafa who was panting and tears streaming down his face.

“Don’t!” She cried. “Don’t be putting yourself down like this!” She stopped followed with her sniffles.

“You didn’t know it was gonna happen, I’m worried too. But I hate seeing you doing this to yourself! I hate it!” She then catches him in a hug.

“Just please stop it! Stop beating yourself up!” She sobbed into his shoulders. It was then Alex lowered his head down in shame for his outburst. It frighten everyone who looked outside when they heard the commotion, including Yui, who has never seen her uncle this angry and depressed before.

It was then he threw his arms around her and pulled her in a hug.

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!” He wept into her shoulder.

“Ssssssshhhhh… It’s OK…” She said in a soft, soothing voice. “I know the friendship between you and oni-chan is strong. But we cannot let grief consume us.”

The couple just held each other, not saying a word. It was then Yui came out, went over and hugged her uncle. He felt it, kneels down and hugged his little AI niece.

“I’m sorry that you have to see me lose my temper.” He wept.

“It’s OK Uncle Alex.” Yui said as her little arms hugged him. “But I believe you and mommy can help find daddy. You and Daddy never gave up on saving Mommy, so I’m sure that you will do the same for him.”

“We will Yui. I promise you.” The others came out of the cabin and hugged their friend. Silence fell over the group as neither of them spoke, they just embraced the couple.

After what seemed like eternity, Asuna breaks the silence by speaking first.

“Leafa’s right Alex, we must stand together if we’re going to find and be with Kirito.”

“Indeed Alex.” Spike spoke up. “It’s OK to have regrets, they’re only natural. But you can’t keep attacking yourself for things that happened into the past. It only leads to madness…”

“He’s right, you shouldn’t kick yourself.” Sinon added.

It was then the group begin to come up with possibilities of the reason where and why Kazuto would be. It was then Alex came up with the conclusion.

“Is it possible that Kazuto may be taken to this facility called the ‘Ocean Turtle’?”

“Alex may have a point.” Spike added. “I mean with advanced technology used in modern medicines such as the Yuuki-Randy miracle, it is possible that they may use the same nanotechnology there.”

“Don’t know Spike. Randy never mentioned anything about that.” Sinon replies.

“Perhaps we should contact one of the employees who work for that place.” Alex then spoke up, now filled with confidence of locating Kazuto and supporting him there.

“I can try and look up info on the project they’re working on.” Yui stated, she then closes her eyes to do some background checks on the facility. After a few minutes, her eyes opened back up.

“I managed to get info on one of the employees who worked at the Ocean Turtle.” Yui says and gives the name of one of the scientists Rinko Koujiro.

“That was quick.” Spike remarked. Then Yui explains that she was the love interest of the creator of Sword Art Online Akihiko Kayaba.

“Talk about a relationship gone arwy.” Spike commented.

“Where is she now?” Asuna asked. Yui then continues that she moved to America in San Francisco, California afterwards.

“Guess this means that we’re set.” Alex says as he places his hand on Asuna’s shoulder. “We’ll make contact to her and we’ll find out more about it and hopefully, we’ll be able to visit him there. Plus, my father would be able to help us get there.”  

Asuna smiled at her American friend, now filled with hope.

 

* * *

 

**July 4 th: **

Alex arrives at the Yuuki manor and stopped by the front of the main gate. So far, Asuna has texted him that she made the email to Rinko explaining the whole situation and wishes for them to talk to her about it and got a reply to have them meet her at the park. Normally, his family would celebrate the 4th of July at home, however he explained the events that happened a few days ago and couldn’t celebrate it knowing that his friend’s injured and he’s helping Asuna through it. They understood and allowed him to continue his help.

Alex hopped off of his bike as he made the stop, approached the front door and rings the doorbell. Sada, the manor’s servant answers the door.

“Hello.” Alex greeted her with a bow. “Is Asuna home?”

“She’ll be down shortly.” She answers; he thanked her with a bow and waited at the front door for the Yuuki girl. Minutes later, Asuna came down the stairs and meets Alex, they greeted each other when she came out the front door and the two headed to his bike and takes off to the park.

After they arrived at the Imperial Gardens, Alex parked his bike and they headed into the park. Asuna sighed as the Imperial Gardens was the same park where she and Kazuto went on their first date in the real world, then later on had a picnic with their friends and the fully recovered Yuuki Konno. They’re pleasant memories but she is saddened without her Kazuto.

After a few minutes, they came across a quiet area of the park where no one can be seen except for a lone woman who is sitting at the bench.

“That could be her.” Alex pointed to the woman sitting at the bench.

“Let’s go see her.” Asuna added as they headed towards the bench and stopped in front of the woman.

“Rinko Koujiro?” Alex asked the woman.

“I am her.” She said before greeting them. “The name’s Dr. Rinko Koujiro.” The three sat down and begin discussing of what happened to Kazuto in the past few days.

“I’m surprised that you two would take interest in this.” Rinko admitted.

“He’s very special to us as well as to the others.” Asuna mentioned, Alex nodded before Rinko continued.

“So far, I’ve managed to locate the facility, the ‘Ocean Turtle’ where he’s been taken there.”

“But why would he be there?” Asuna asked.

“Not very sure, but I’m betting it may have to do with the project and the technology they’re working over there.” Rinko explained.

“Also…” She continued. “I’ve managed to get you two to be there to find and be with Kazuto when he recovers.”

“Thank you very much.” Asuna said.

“I can’t tell you how much this means to us.” Alex added. “Also, my father has secured us a trip to the Ocean Turtle for tomorrow, so we’re all set.”

It wasn’t easy to convince him at first, but after he saw what has happened, he agreed to help him out with transport.

“I thank your father with gratitude for his kindness.” Rinko thanked him.  For Asuna, she’s filled with hope that she’ll be able to see him. The two got up and bowed to her in gratitude and leave.

“We’re gonna be there.” Alex reassured her. “Together we’ll find out and we’ll be there for his support.” Asuna couldn’t hold back her smile, tears flowed from her eyes.

“Thank you so much Alex.” Asuna said as she hugged him. The boy looked up into the sky, he made a promise that he’ll never let him down again.

* * *

 

**July 5th:**

Asuna Yuuki, Alexander Mitchell and Rinko Koujiro are waiting at one of the docks for their transport to the Ocean Turtle. They have their luggage with them as they’re no telling how long it would be since they’ll be away from Japan for a possibly long time. Asuna and Alex felt a bit sad, but Rinko reassured them that it’ll be alright.

It was then one of the navy officers approached them. The officer looked at them and gave them a check

“We like to inform you that your transport is ready for departure.” He said. “Now if you please follow me.” He led the trio to one of the Super Carriers, the USS _Abraham Lincoln_. A Nimitz-class supercarrier with improved weapons, targeting systems, advanced maneuver abilities and the Green Bio-Fuel reactor. They walked onto the ship where they’re greeted by Alex’s father, David Mitchell.

Alex smiles “Dad!” The Mitchell father smiled before he spoke.

“Although I’m not satisfied with your decision Alex, but I do respect it for the sake of you friend.” The Captain said.

“I know and we will save Kazuto.” Alex replied.

“I like to thank you again Captain Mitchell.” Asuna bowed to him, thanking him for his kindness.

“Anything for you and your boyfriend, he means a lot for the two of you.” He let a small smile.

“Not to mention inspirations.” Rinko smiled “I’m sure he is an inspiration.”

“Indeed he is.” David replied.

The trio then followed David down to the decks where they’ve made themselves comfortable.

Asuna relaxed as she sinks into the chair, Alex does the same thing, the former smiles. “So good.”

“I’m glad that you’ll be able to get comfy.” David commented.

“As well as protection.” Alex added. David put his trust in the captain of the USS _Lincoln_ to make sure the passengers are safe during their voyage. “I’ll be heading off now.” David said his farewells before turning to leave the _Lincoln_.

After several minutes, the _Lincoln_ leaves the port and heads off into the ocean.

Asuna smiles “It’s still beautiful” She, Alex and Rinko got up and arrived to one of the railings to see Japan disappearing into the horizon until they see it no more.

“We’re coming Kazuto.” Alex said to himself. “And Asuna will be there with us.”

Rinko said “Well we are going to save Asuna’s boy.”

“Indeed.” Alex replied.

After half an hour or so of traveling through the ocean, Alex and Asuna learned that Rinko was offered a job to work at the Ocean Turtle for something called ‘Project Alicization’. But she was skeptical on the job offer and turned it down, she later moved to San Francisco, California. 

Asuna said “I think it was a wise choice on your part Rinko-Chan”

“And I’m also surprised that you’ve managed to find and contact me.” Rinko confessed.

“Well, Alex, Yui and I had helped us.” Asuna replied. Rinko smiles, after a couple of hours or so later, one of the Navy officers approached them and notified that they’re nearing the Ocean Turtle and a helicopter will be taking them to it. Alex said, “Well that’s good.”

“Agreed.” Asuna added as the three got up and headed towards one of the VTOL aircrafts that stand on the runway of the _Lincoln_. Alex took a deep breath as he boards the VTOL aircraft along with Asuna and Rinko, a minute later; it takes off and leaves the runway. The others looked out the window to see the USS Lincoln disappearing from sight.

Asuna said “There’s no turning back.”

“We’ll be there soon.” Alex remarked as they continued onward towards the ocean.


	2. Promise

Several minutes have passed when they see the facility appearing in the middle of the ocean, as they approach it, it became larger. The ship takes the form of a large, four-sided black pyramid with 2:3 ratio edges. The height of the facility is that of a 25-story building. It is 400 meters long and 250 meters wide, with large black solar power panels covering it like a shell. All four corners of the facility are leg-like projections and an animal face-like command bridge attached on one of the sides.

Asuna prays that her Kazuto would be alright, as the VTOL aircraft lands on top of the helipad, several servicemen arrived to assist the passengers.

Asuna said “Oh thanks.” As she was helped down from the VTOL, followed by Alex and Rinko. The latter then said. “No time for sight seeing.”

“Indeed, we’re here for a reason.” Alex replied as they’re lead into the Ocean Turtle. They learned from Rinko that the Ocean Turtle is a highly complexed facility; it has nearly twenty decks; twelve from top and eights underneath the ocean where it has submarine docking bays for supplies. The 1st deck from the waterline is the floating deck; the 2nd is occupied by the engine room, while the 3rd to 8th comprise all kinds of research facilities, such as marine biology, deep-sea resources and plate tectonics. The 9th and 10th decks are where the soldiers and the armory are stored. The 11th and 12th decks hold the cabins; the 13th is the recreation deck with the lounge, gym, pool and such, while the final 14th deck is where the radars and antennas are installed, as well as an observation platform.

The Ocean Turtle’s energy sources are the four solar panels and the internal arc reactor; the technology adopted from America. The Ocean Turtle’s security staff is made up of Navy soldiers from the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force and the United States Navy. Asuna was amazed as well as Alex.

They got to one of the scientists who worked there and greeted each other. Then Rinko asks. “Do you have a patient named Kazuto Kirigaya?” The scientists nodded and told them to follow him. They eventually found Kazuto in the room lying on the bed. The device is attached from the machine to his head like all of the VR helmets; the nurse is observing him while he lay in a coma. Rinko asked the nurse if they’re allowed to approach him and she said it’s OK. Asuna walked to the side of the bed and held his hand.

Asuna said to him “I’ll help you out Kazuto I know I will.”

“Same for me here Kazuto.” Alex said to him as well.

Then they see someone coming down the hallway and entering the room, it was Seijirou Kikuoka.

“Ms. Yuuki, Mr. Mitchel. And Rinko.” He said in surprise. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Asuna smiles before asking. “So you’re the one who’s helping Kazuto?”

“Indeed.” Kikuoka replied before he turned to the comatose Kazuto. “He’s a very important person for everyone.”

“You can say that again.” Alex stated. They looked at the Soul Translator device he was hooked to.

“So this is the Soul Translator that he’s been talking about.” Alex muttered. Rinko then said. “So…”

“As you are aware that Kazuto was injured by Johnny Black and they managed to revive him.” Kikuoka explained. “Although his heart and body recovered from the poison; he had suffered brain damage as oxygen was cut off from the brain after his heart stopped.”

“So that’s why he’s been brought here?” Asuna asked.

“Indeed, we are in the process of recovering his mind with the Soul Translator.” Kikuoka explains that the human soul houses memories of the one person’s lifetime and with the Soul Translator, they’ll be able to recover his mind in no time.

“Well that’s a relief.” Rinko stated.

“It sounds very complicated for this experiment for a FullDive technology.” Asuna remarked.

“Actually….there’s more to that.” Kikuoka then uttered, this caught the two teenagers and the scientist’s attention.

“How do you mean by this?” Rinko then asked.

At first, Kikuoka was hesitant to tell the project, but then again, he did spill the beans to Asuna during the ‘Death Gun’ investigation as well as Alex getting involved in Kirito’s investigation. He begins to speak. “The Soul Translator is part of the project known as ‘Project Alicization.” He went on explaining that the project was funded by the Japanese and the United States governments. The purpose of the project was to create highly adaptive artificial intelligence from the bottom up. It was originally to be used as substitute front line soldiers, but it was changed to help Japan with their population problems which the nation had since the end of the Second World War. It was estimated that by 2050, Japan’s population would drop to about 95 million. And since that the Sword Art Online death game did some damage to Japan and America, the two governments agreed to start the project to be used to bring people who are created with the Translator and living in the Underworld into the real world.

He also explained that creating the souls of the AIs was done through the duplications of the ‘souls’ of infants via ‘Light Cubes’, using the Soul Translator’s acceleration speed which by one hour in real time is sped up by forty-one days in the Underworld, they’re able to grow them in the accelerated virtual environment.

“I’ve came to an understanding that Mr. Kirigaya has taken interests in Mechatronics.” Kikuoka deduced.

“Very true.” Alex stated and explains that he taken interest of creating technology that’ll replace all current FullDive technology one day.

“And since he has hope of creating it one day, we’re working our best to have him restored as soon as possible.”

Asuna then said “Hopefully Nothing Bad happens”

“Same here.” Alex added before he asked.

“How long would it take?” Asuna and Alex were concerned that it may take long.

“Normally it would’ve taken almost a month.” Kikuoka said. “But with the use of nanites in medicine, thanks to your Uncle, Alex.” He smiled as he said it. Since the Yuuki-Randy miracle paved way for advanced medicine, the nanites are used in other conditions. He pointed out to the IV bag filled with nanites connected to Kazuto while he’s in the Soul Translator.

“The nanites have made great progress of restoring his brain in the past four days, which has sped the process up by a few days.”

“Meaning that Kazuto would be…” Asuna trailed off.

“Meaning that he’ll be awake by tomorrow.” Kikuoka finished. Asuna begins to feel emotions of happiness overwhelming her from the news. Kazuto would be back and in her arms in no time.

“Thank you Kikuoka-san.” Asuna said as she bowed to him. “I don’t know how I’d thank you.”

“By taking care of Kazuto as he does for you.” He smiled. Alex too begins to feel relief and happiness radiating through him.

“I like to thank you for explaining it to us, now that we know why the project was important.” Rinko commented.

“I’m glad to be a help.” Kikuoka answers. “We’ll be able to show you to your quarters. Wait at the cafeteria and I’ll be there to take you to them.” The three leaves the room while Kikuoka and Nurse Aki tended Kazuto.

“Using the light cubes to create new souls for the human world?” Alex pondered from what they have heard. It may not be the way God attended, but then again, with the Japanese population facing trouble, it makes perfect sense. Asuna, on the other hand, feels highly amounts of happiness radiating through her heart.

 _‘We’ll be here Kazuto, and we’ll give you a warm reunion.’_ Asuna thought. It was then she accidentally bumped into someone who was in the hallway at the same time.

Asuna quickly apologizes. “Sorry I wasn…” Her apology trailed off as she looked up and sees that it was a soldier. But it wasn’t any soldier, the combat clothing, boots, gloves and gear bare in the color of black. The face and head is covered with a mask that covers the entire head; but the distinctive feature the mask has is the human skull attire across the face. Alex feels his blood run cold as he recognizes the skull attire on the mask, the Ghost Op soldiers uses the feature for their masks. The Ghost soldier just stood still as a statue while his head locked to their direction. The dark goggles covered his eyes, but they can tell that he’s glaring at them; the silence was long and uneasy.

“What are you two doing here?” The Ghost soldier spoke. His voice is calm, but icy cold. “Civilians are not permitted to be in this facility.” Asuna begins to feel intimidated by this soldier. It was then Rinko stepped in and confronted the special ops soldier.

“They’re with me.” Rinko replied. Deep down, she’s getting a strange feeling about this soldier.

“And you are?” The soldier shot back. “I’ve never seen you before..” He then looked at Alex and a long pause is made. It appears that he may have recognized him. But just as he was about to ask, Kikuoka arrives and approaches the soldier.

“They’re here under my supervision.” Kikuoka said sternly to the ghost soldier. “I expect that they should be treated fairly while they’re at this facility.” They exchanged glares that seemed to go on for hours. Eventually, the Ghost soldier leaves and heads down another hallway until he disappears from sight.

“The Ghost soldiers are here too?” Alex said in an uneasy tone. He knows a lot about the Ghost Faction from Yuki Tsutano, even met them himself.

“Unfortunately they are...” Kikuoka sighed. “They’re here for extra security during the procedure.”

“As if soldiers from the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force and the United States Navy aren’t enough in this place.” Alex muttered under his breath before they continued on down the hallway. It was then Asuna broke the silence. “That soldier creeped me out.”

“Tell me about it.” Alex added. He remembered that day where one of the Ghost soldiers was with Samuel Norton who was interrogating Asuna’s ex-mother. The Yuuki girl shuddered in fear.

They eventually they’ve reached their private quarters where each had their own. Asuna gets on the bed and begins to lie back on the sheets.

“We’re here Kazuto.” Asuna said to herself. “And we’ll be together again.

 

* * *

 

**July 6th:**

Alex, Asuna and Rinko are in the cafeteria talking about what they have learned about the Ocean Turtle.

“So Kazuto’s in the Soul Translator.” Asuna said.

“Indeed,” Alex replied. “Hard to believe he’ll be out shortly.”

“Also Ichiemon seems very nice.” Asuna added. “She and Alex met Ichiemon who was a robot while they took the stairs and greeted the two of them. The robot also lamented how wonderful the real world is and glad to be taken here.

“That’s one of the miracles of Project Alicization.” Rinko said, it was also proof that the Project would be taken up to scale with all of the great progress.

“Interesting.” Asuna remarked.

“Unfortunately the knowledge is more valuable for those who wanted to use it for their own gains.” Rinko uttered in a sad tone.

“Damn, that’s harsh.” Asuna remarked.

“Heavy..” Alex added.

“Indeed, that’s why the place has all this security.” Rinko explained; Asuna sighed.

“However, nothing won’t be able to get through as some of the naval ships will arrive for some extra protection.” Rinko reassured them, who sigh in relief. Alex and Asuna agreed to find the table about it to further discuss it while Rinko stays to pick out her breakfast choices.

“The project makes perfect sense.” Alex then remarked. “Doesn’t it?”

“Yes it does.” Asuna nodded.

“I mean, Japan has been having problems with the populations for a long time.” He continued with a sad tone.” It is sad that Japan is still facing with their own population problems.” Asuna agrees with him. Ever since the end of World War II, the populations of Japan were starting to decrease all the way beyond the millennium; events such as earthquakes, fires and the infamous Sword Art Online game didn’t help much either. But with this project and Kazuto’s knowledge for Mechatronics, there’ll be a way to bring people from the Underworld to help with the population crisis. It was then Asuna said. “We’ll get him back soon.”

As the two friends smiled, Asuna noticed two of the individuals from across the cafeteria. Probably members from Rath that was mentioned by Kikuoka; however she’s getting the feeling about those two.

“Is there something wrong Asuna?” Alex asked when he noticed her face towards a direction.

“I’m having a feeling about those two over there.” Asuna said while pointing her finger, Alex turns around to see who she was referring to. He too begins to develop suspicious feelings towards the two individuals who seem to be observing the room.

“Could be just a feeling.” Asuna admitted. But Alex wasn’t sure about it. He knew he had this feeling before as if something bad is about to happen sooner or later. Asuna takes deep breaths as she felt her heart beating faster; eventually she managed to calm herself. Rinko arrives at the table and asks. “Is there something wrong?”

Asuna spoke. “No…Nothing’s wrong.” Alex nodded in agreement with her.

“Good.” Rinko said as she sat down.

 

* * *

 

Across the room, two individuals continued to scan the room. One person, who goes by the name ‘Critter’ is on the Recon mission for the United Nations, the other person with him, named Jacob Tremblay, the handler to aid Critter during the mission.

“The coast is clear sir.” Tremblay whispered. Critter nodded before replying.

“We’ll wait here for a few more minutes just in case.”

“But sir, Miller and Casals are depending on us for this mission to be successful.” Tremblay protested softly. “Any further delay could be disastrous.”

“I know what I’m doing here.” Critter said back. “But we need to make sure the coast is clear so we can get in.” Their mission was to get to the Ocean Turtle’s mainframe and hack into it. First to disable the turtle’s early warning systems so that they won’t know that his team is coming. Second is to dip into the research documents on the project as well as the key to use them. It’s what the United Nations is hoping to retrieve so that they can use it to build an army of their own. However, they had to be extra careful to not fail the mission; especially after the UN Peacekeepers failed to retrieve Ryuya Yuuya from the USS _George W. Bush_. They must push forward with the plan; five more minutes have passed and so far nothing.

“OK, we’re good to go. Let’s move before someone gets suspicious.” Critter said as he and Tremblay left the cafeteria and headed down the hallway, keeping a low profile as they went. It took a little longer than expected to make their way through the hallways and passing all security forces without getting stopped by one of them. The two UN spies became worried that they get caught it’s all over; they must get to the mainframe.

After making their way through the hallways and guards, they finally get to the door that leads to the Ocean Turtle’s mainframe. Critter gets his decryptor device out. He looks around to make sure no one’s in sight before he begins pushing the buttons on it.

“Keep a lookout for me Private.” Critter ordered. Tremblay did so and looked both hallways, so far no one. There was a security camera that watches the door, but Critter managed to disrupt it for a limited time until they get the door unlocked.

After thirty seconds.

“Got it.” Critter said as the door opens up, He and Tremblay quickly entered the room and closed the door just as the camera recorrected itself. Tremblay said “That was close.”

“Indeed. But we made it.” Critter said as they gaze upon the computer mainframe, it controls what goes onboard the Ocean Turtle from defense and early warning systems to documents on the projects.

“The Critter has work to do.” The hacker smiled as he sits down on the keyboard and begins typing away. Tremblay keeps a lookout on the door in case the soldiers get suspicious. After a few minutes, Critter managed to hack into the Turtle’s early warning system and begins disabling it while adding a program where it won’t be rebooted in case they get caught.

“They won’t know it until they’re too late.” Critter smiled as he begins to hack further into the mainframe for Project Alicization. While he was focused on it, Tremblay keeps his close eye on the door. Then he heard a faint noise from one of the darken areas of the room. Critter didn’t hear it though but he didn’t want to bother him about it and decided to check it out. As he moves closer and closer to the darken area, he squints his eyes for him to get readjusted to the darkness. Then suddenly, an unseen force grabbed Tremblay by the arm, quickly pulled him into the darkness and felt his mouth being covered before he could make a sound. Then he felt something cold and sharp enter into his throat with piercing pain and begins to feel faint as he realizes his throat has been penetrated by a knife; pretty soon, the lights from the computer screen and mainframe begin to fade away as the darkness continues to elope him; soon he was no more.

Critter didn’t hear the whole thing as he gets closer into breaking into the files. As he is one click away, he thought he heard a footstep that came behind him; he stopped to listen…Nothing and he continued. Five seconds later, he hears it again; the UN hacker is starting to become on edge as he was sure it wasn’t Tremblay. He reaches for his suppressed Hi-Browning pistol to ready it. Suddenly, he spins around to attack whoever it was only for his weapon to get knocked out of his hand and found himself pinned flat on his back against the cold floor. He looked up to see the figure of the soldier, due to the dark room and the monitor screen the only source of light, the outfit is complete black, but he sees the face that resembles a human skull on it and startles him.

“Care to explain why you’re doing in the mainframe.” The masked soldier said while his hand grips on Critter’s neck.

“W…What is t…to ya…?” Critter wheezed through the choke grip and coughs.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you two since you boarded the Turtle.” The soldier stated. “Don’t think I don’t know what you were up to. You’re friend there didn’t speak much.” He tries to break free from this grip but quickly finds out that it was useless. The soldier then speaks into his comlink.

“Reaper to Delta, Reaper to Delta, I’ve got two intruders in the Mainframe room.” He speaks. He received a response two seconds later.

“Copy that Walker, we’re on our way, over.” The voice is heard. A couple of minutes passed when the door opens and few soldiers entered the room; they too wore the same black combat outfit with the skull masks. Necro, Spectre, Wolf, Vamp and Dolos inspected the area. Walker orders Spectre to inspect the computer console, Vamp and Necro to remove the dead body of Trembaly away while Reaper and Dolos cuffed Critter and forced him onto his feet.

“Now…what were you doing in the mainframe?” Reaper asked again, this time with an angry tone. However, Critter begins to laugh.

“It doesn’t matter what the plan was, it’ll be too late for you.” He laughed.

“Sir.” Spectre spoke as he moves away from the console’s keyboard. “The defenses of the Ocean Turtle are down and there is no way to get it back up. It’ll probably take hours before we could.”

“Take him to custody.” Reaper ordered. “We’ll deal with him later.” Dolos and Necro escorted Critter away from the mainframe room while they continue on defense system.

 

* * *

 

**Underneath the Pacific Ocean:**

Three submarines travel to nearly thirty knots. The HMCS _Sugou_ , the HMCS _Trudeau_ and the HMCS _Maple_ are the advanced submarines the United Nations have made, China helped supplied the UN with the technology and materials needed for the submarines for Canada. On the HMCS _Sugou_ , Gabriel Miller overlooks the work of officers in the Command Bridge; with him is Vassago Casals, his second-in command of the whole operation.

Vassago said “This is a nice plan” It was unimaginable that he’d made it this far. He was the former leader of the guild back on Sword Art Online known as ‘Laughing Coffin’. His avatar name was PoH and he was proud of this guild. However, Kirito, Asuna and the rest of the high-ranking guild players managed to put an end to their game. For him, he managed to escape capture and managed to evade them long until the game was cleared. Some of the people in Canada managed to get their hands on the NerveGear helmets before the SAO incident began, however they only suffered fewer casualties and the few deaths was dwarfed by the high deaths of nations throughout the Coalition. It didn’t even matter as he’s taking part of the mission as well.  

“Indeed it is.” Miller replied. The reviewed the plans from the United Nations secretary of espionage. Their goal is to take control of the Ocean Turtle and Steal information of Project Alicization. UN officials approached Gabriel and Vassago on the mission and they quickly took it without question. They didn’t take it for the UN, to the two, the mission was personal. Gabriel’s family’s company, Glowgen Defense Systems, was one of the companies with a line of corruption and responsible for its political ties to keep the beaucrats in government control to leaking info to Islamic terrorists during the War on Terror. There was also evidence that Glowgen Defense collaborated with the corrupted National Security Agency into supplying several terrorists’ organizations, mainly in Iraq and Syria, with funds, weapons and supplies. If they have continued, the groups would’ve become a greater threat in the Middle East. Fortunately, the Second Revolution put an end to it when the drone strikes crippled Glowgen and investigations were made, uncovering the plans. While half of the CEOs and Founder were arrested, Gabriel Miller fled to Canada to evade jurisdiction along with Casals. However, in the aftermath, Miller harbored bitter hatred towards America for the humiliation they suffered.

Glowgen had the power and they enjoyed the high life from the others; but that power was taken away from his family and suffered the humiliation despite settling in the northern nation.

“It’s time for payback.” Miller muttered. It was an hour since they’ve last heard from Critter that they’ve infiltrated the Ocean Turtle. Hopefully they’ve disabled the defenses so they can lead a raid on the facility.

“It’s showtime.” Casals smiled.

“Alright, immense the attack everyone. Operation: Octopus has begun!” Miller ordered. The communicator technicians notified the _Trudeau_ and the _Maple_ to begin the attack. The three submarines make a beeline to the Ocean Turtle.

 

* * *

 

**The Ocean Turtle:**

Alex and Asuna were a little bit alarmed; so far they found out that the Ghost Op soldiers caught two spies within the mainframe room were the ones that they noticed in the cafeteria. Asuna suggested that they should check it out. Alex follows her from her quarters and peaks around the corner in the hallway. They see two US navy soldiers carrying out a dead body while the Ghost soldiers carried out the other in cuffs. Both Alex and Asuna were shocked.

“I knew something wasn’t right with those two.” Alex remarked in a shocked tone. Asuna is currently too shocked. _‘If they were in the mainframe…’_ She thought. _‘…They must be after the project…’_ Followed with a gasp.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about all this Asuna.” Alex said with worry in his tone.

“Me too.” Asuna added.

“Should we find Rinko and notify her about this?” He asked. Asuna nods, she must know what may happen.

“OK, let’s go find her.” Alex said as they took off to find Rinko.

Meanwhile, Reaper is with Spectre in the mainframe room trying to restore the early warning system.

“Anything yet?” Reaper asked.

“No, that spy managed to scramble up the system’s coding.” Spectre said. Reaper frowned under the mask. “Bastard’s did a good job at it.” He muttered. They took Critter to an empty room where Wolf and Vamp are interrogating him; so far they’ve gotten nothing. However, they’ve gave him a good beating for a while and left him under security until they decide to interrogate him again. As Spectre continues typing on the keyboard, Walker couldn’t’ help but get a bad feeling about this.

However, his thoughts of it are interrupted when shockwaves shook the facility from explosions; He and Spectre almost fell to the floor. The shockwave also caused a power surge throughout the base, alarms went off.

“Shit!” Spectre cursed. “We’re under attack and we’ve lost power!” However, the blackout didn’t last as the backup generators kicked in and have light again.

“Stay here and get the systems running! I’m going to check it out!” Reaper orders as he leaves the mainframe room and ran down the hallway, the entire place is in a state of pandemonium as scientists and security forces scrambled around. Eventually they’ve got to one of the window ports and see a submarine docking outside. The hatches on top of the submarine hulls opened up and troops are seen pouring out of the sub.

He heads off down the hallway and meets up with his unit.

“We need to know who are we fighting and stop the invasion.” Reaper ordered. The others took up their weapons and headed down to the docking bays. When they got there, it was in chaos, several workers and soldiers lay dead from the gunfire as the invaders poured into the docks, gunning down anyone they see. Their bullets ricochets off the walls and metal crates, Alpha team ducked behind cover and returned fire at them. Several soldiers from the United States Navy and the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force engaged the invaders; one group of the invaders got close enough for Reaper to toss a grenade into them and exploded, sending them flying in directions. One of the bodies landed next to their cover. Walker took a look at the dead soldier’s armor and helmet, they’re dark green/brown patters and their helmets and body armor were blue with the letters "UN" on them.

“It’s the goddamn United Nations!” Walker growled. He harbored a bitter hatred towards the United Nations since the USS _Bush_ incident. The image of his younger brother James died in his arms after the UN attacked the supercarrier haunted him with grief and anger. He stood up from cover and returned fire at the UN Peacekeepers along with the US Navy and the JMSDF.

 

* * *

 

Alex and Asuna fell onto the floor when the shockwave shook the facility, and then the hallways went dark for a short moment, then re-light when the backup power kicked in.

“What was that!?” Asuna grunted as she got back up on her feet. Alex looked out the nearest window and sees the submarine with soldiers pouring out of it.

“We’re being invaded!” Alex said in shock.

“We got to get to Rinko!” Asuna shouted as the two ran down the hallway to find Rinko. They eventually found her with Kazuto. She and Kikuoka were checking on him while they monitored his life signs.

“Rinko!” Asuna said as they ran into the room.

“Asuna. Alex.” Rinko replied back, but her voice is in panic. She explained that the blackout cause some damage to the Soul Translator Kazuto was strapped into and there was no telling what kind of effects it did to him. Asuna cupped her mouth in horror from the news. It could be possible that Kazuto’s memories may be damaged again.

“Kazuto!” Asuna cried.

Rinko reassured her that the life signs are intact, but unknown of his memory status. At this point, the events around her are disappearing and slowing down. She had to make a quick decision whenever to dive into the Underworld to find him or Leave for safety. But in Kazuto’s condition, there is a possibility that he may not return at all.

 _‘No…I cannot abandoned my Kazuto..’_ Asuna thought. It was then that she stepped forward and told them that she’ll dive into the Underworld.

“It’s too risky!” Rinko protested. “With this attack, there’s no telling what may happen if…” She was interrupted when Asuna spoke up.

“I cannot leave Kazuto in there all by himself.” Asuna said. “I’m going in and retrieve him or die trying.” At first Rinko refused to allow the Yuuki girl to put herself at risk for him. But Kikuoka, who is listening, steps forward.

“I’m sorry, but you and Alex need to get to safety.” Rinko said. “Plus we got guards that’ll protect them.” Rinko said back. “Follow Kikuoka to the upper levels.” At first they were gonna stand their ground, but it wasn’t any hope to win as they gave in and followed Kikuoka to the upper decks.

As Alex and Asuna headed down the hallway to the upper levels, they stopped and make a realization. Even if they make it to safety, there’s no doubt that the UN soldiers would find Kazuto and probably capture him. Asuna makes a horrible realization that they may kill him while he’s still strapped in the soul translators, the soldiers guarding them may not last long.

 _‘I promised them that I’ll protect them, and by God I will.’_ He thought.

 _‘I cannot let Kazuto there alone, I’ve promised him.’_ Asuna thought at the same time. They looked at each other and knew what they were getting into.

“We’re gonna help him and try to get you into the Underworld with him.” Alex said to Asuna as he then begins looking for the armory. Around the corner, he found the door that leads to the armory and witnesses one of the soldiers who was about to enter the doors was gunned down by the Blue-helmeted enemy. Fortunately, he didn’t take interest of raiding the armory at the moment and Alex tends to keep it that way. He quickly kneels down and searches the dead guard; the smell of copper is strong, Asuna covered her face when the smell got to her, but they had to bear through it. Eventually he found the security card, with it; he’ll have access to the armory. He quickly scans it and the door slides open, the two teens quickly steps inside and closes the door. Inside, they see various firearms slung on the walls, ranging from pistols to assault rifles as well as explosives that’ll come in handy. One of the tactical vests caught his eye. It was one of the newer tactical combat vests which nearly resemble the current ones; it also bears a thigh holster to hold a handgun.

“That looks new.” Asuna commented as Alex picks it up and tries it on; it was a perfect fit for him, he snaps the belt on along with the thigh holster and the knee pads. Then he heads towards one of the gun racks holding the assault rifles. He inspects one of the rifles, it was a Colt M6A1 assault rifle; the rifle itself is the next generation from the line of the American M16 assault rifle. The assault rifle itself is unique in its own way as it has a damage boost in both the firing mechanism and the bullets, perfect stopping power so no recoil when fired in either semi, burst or full auto; and the rifle’s capacity are sixty rounds a clip, making it the unique assault rifle in both the United States Armed Forces and the Japanese Self-Defense Force.

He takes the rifle and several clips for it. He searches through the pistol and finds a SIG Sauer 320 handgun; the pistol is the perfected handgun that replaced the Beretta M9 pistol in 2017 and mass produced for America and some of their allies, including Japan. Like the M6, it has damage increase for every shot, less recoil and a larger magazine clip of 18 rounds. He did see some Beretta M9 pistols on racks, but he preferred the Sauer over the Beretta as he takes the pistol along with clips.

“You sure you know how to use those guns?” Asuna asked.

Alex nods and explains that in his early life, his father and brother used to take him to the shooting range and later to the base to teach him how to shoot, reload, dissemble and reassemble a gun from pistols to shotguns and rifles.

“They told me that it’ll come in handy one day….And they’re right.” Alex lamented on his family’s teaching as well as the combinations with his years of learning fighting skills in the real world and in the virtual world as well as learning and research on weapons.

He then finds a wrist-weapon, he looks at it and realizes it was a wrist-mounted grenade launcher, holds a singular grenade tubes that been made from the ‘Metal Storm’ project and the tubes are small enough to hold up to three grenades to each tube; the grenades themselves are the special XM8 grenades that are small in size but pack a deadly punch like the standard grenades. He slaps it on his left wrist and loads the tub inside. Next to the wrist grenade launcher, is a brass knuckle-like device. He inspects it and it was one of the newest weapons in melee combat, the Compressed Electric Knuckles capable of sending enemies into electrical shocks when used. Small enough for it to be used while wielding weapons, but has a limited batter so he must use it when it really counts. As he places it on his right hand, he is ready.

“Alex.” Asuna said with concern. “This isn’t like Gun Gala Online and other shooter games. This is a real life situation and our lives are riding on this, including Kirito’s.”

Alex nodded as he is aware of this, he knows that one single mistake and it’s all over, but they must strengthen his nerves as it’s no doubt that they’ll be taking lives. But since it’s the UN, he’ll make an exception. Alex hands her a Sauer pistol to Asuna with a belt to hold some clips.

“Stay behind me and we’ll get through this.” Alex said.

“Here goes nothing.” Alex muttered before they leave the armory and into the chaos within the Ocean Turtle.

A few minutes went by and so far the two haven’t seen anyone except for several dead guards that lay scattered across the hallway floor. But as they made to the corner, they both hear voices on the corner. He tells Asuna to stand back as he creeps up to the ledge and peaks around, he sees at least six or seven UN soldiers and they’re guarding the hallway. Unfortunately, the hallway is one of the paths that lead to Kazuto’s room and they’re blocking the path.

 _‘OK Alex.’_ He thought to himself. _‘Take deep breaths, they’re counting on you.’_ He slowly begins taking in deep breaths, allowing the adrenaline take effect. As he does this, he can feel his senses increasing by the second in both sight and hearing. He can also hear his own heart beating, increasing with every second. In moments, he is now pumped up and ready for combat. He appears from behind the corner, catching the UN soldiers by surprise. But before they could react, Alex’ finger did with the trigger of the M6 rifle. Rounds popped off as the bullets hits two to three UN soldiers, sending them down on the floor dead. He had the rifle set on burst mode, trying to make every bullet count as he brings down the remaining three soldiers. He looked on the dead soldiers as he finishes despite the sickening sight, the American’s heart continues to beat at an accelerating rate as this won’t go unnoticed when several UN soldiers hears the gunshots.

“Alright, follow me.” Alex tells Asuna as he heads down the hallway, jumping over the corpses with Asuna following him.

Two UN soldiers appeared around the corner and his gun spoke for him, hitting them square in the chest and both went down with holes in their chest, he rounds the corner where he spotted several more soldiers. He executes a slide move as he unleashes on the soldiers, hitting them in abdomens, limbs and chest areas, some headshots are made but mostly out of random luck. He quickly gets up to check them, so far, they’re dead. He hears more footsteps and shouts from behind him, he quickly aims his rifle around to see more UN soldiers coming down and unleashes controlled-hail of bullets on them, some of the soldiers returned fire, but Alex dodges out of the way and firing from cover until his gun clicks empty. He readies the wrist-mounted smart grenade launcher, quickly pops from behind cover and fires the grenade. It exploded on impact, sending the soldiers in all directions. It was an impressive weapon indeed; he pushes the eject button on the rifle and it drops the empty clip onto the floor as he loads a fresh clip into the rifle and chambered the round before heading down the hallway.

Then one of the soldiers appeared, Alex was caught off guard and didn’t have time to bring his weapon to him as it got knocked out of his hands. But he managed to pull some judo chops and knocked the soldier’s weapon away before he brings his fist into the side of his face, the shockwave from the punch sent him right against the wall, he was dead before he hit the wall and slumped onto the floor.

 _‘The knuckles are impressive.’_ He thought before picking up his M7. Unbeknownst to him, another UN soldier came from behind Alex, but he dropped to the floor dead, Asuna saw the soldier and took the shot, saving her friend’s life.

“Thanks Asuna.” He thanked her, she nodded but she felt nauseous. However, Alex helped her to take deep breaths before the continued down the hallway, away from the strong odor of copper. He couldn’t tell how many UN soldiers were there when he fired the grenade. But the count really didn’t matter to him; all what matters now are they need to get to Kazuto before the UN does.

 

* * *

 

Walker and the others have cleared the docks and have captured one of the Submarines.

“Now what?” Vamp asked, they’ve cleared the docking area for now, but the UN Peacekeepers have managed to gain various areas of the Ocean Turtle.

“We need to clear them out and capture their leaders.” Walker stated. “Also we got to hold out until reinforcements arrived.” Few ships from the US and the JSDF are enroute to the Ocean Turtle and will be here in less than thirty minutes or so.

“We can do that.” Vamp said. They headed back inside and met with the others soldiers.

“OK, they’ve taken a few of these floors up here as well as the submarine docks down here.” Walker then pointed out to the blueprint layout of the Ocean Turtle. The others navy soldiers listen to the Ghosts’ plan of strategy. If they’re gonna reclaim the Turtle, they got to work together.

“Right, let’s get clearing the turtle.” One soldier said with confidence. It was then Walker’s radio squawked, it was Spectre.

“What is it Spectre?” Walker spoke into the comlink.

 _“I’ve gotten communications up and reported to the nearest bases about our situation.”_ Spectre reported.

“Alright.” Walker said. “Anything else to report?”

 _“There seems to be a lone gunman running through the upper decks of ten, nine and eight.”_ Specter continued.

“Is this one any trouble?” Walker asked.

 _“No sir, he seems to be taking on the UN soldiers,”_ Spectre’s claim caught his attention. A lone shooter engaging against the UN by himself? Sounds surreal that it’s crazy, and indeed it is.

“You sure? Patch me the footage.” He ordered and the video footage appeared in his HUD in the goggles. He sees the video footage of the young man, no older than eighteen and blonde hair ducking behind corners and cover while returning fire against the UN soldiers. It was then that he recognized the boy; he was with the girl he saw yesterday.

“I recognized that kid.” Walker said as he witnessed several UN soldiers going down and the kid plowing through like they were nothing. But he was curious of how he managed to get his hands on the weapons as the ones he’s carrying are locked in the turtle’s armory.

“He’s got guts.” Walker commented. “He’s either brave or foolish to think he can take on the UN by himself like some sort of one man army.”

“Probably both.” Spectre replied. “So far, he’s taken down over thirty of the UN bastards.”

“Well that’s interesting.” Walker remarked, and then he sees a girl with long hazelnut hair following the boy.

 _‘That’s the girl who was with him.’_ He thought. At least the UN would be distracted and focus on the kid once they realize their numbers are dwindling. For now, they must focus on the UN soldiers below. He then leads the units down the decks to engage the UN soldiers who have taken control of the Sub bays, exchanging fire as they clashed against each other.

 

* * *

 

Alex and Asuna had made it so far; he only spent two clips of ammunition for the M6 rifle while Asuna only fired a few shots. His guess that he’d managed to take down roughly thirty or forty UN soldiers. He’s nearby, he could tell since he came from this direction before it was taken by the invaders. He’d used the ECK about two or three times on the soldiers as well as using the Fire Axe as a melee weapon to engage several soldiers before hurling it against the last soldier standing.

They rounded the corner and at last, they reached the hallway where it leads to the room where Kazuto is at. He’d guessed that Rinko still in the room as well and can guess that she’d be disappointed that they came back despite telling the two to retreat. But seeing that the UN soldiers have eliminated the soldiers and are approaching the doors, the doors maybe locked, but it won’t stop them from trying to force the door open.

Thinking quickly, he jumped from behind the corner and fires the M6 rifle at them, getting their attention as one or two got hit and fell with thuds. The soldiers returned fire, only for Alex to duck behind cover; he’d use the grenades, but don’t want to risk blowing the doors or cause some power surge that’ll danger Kazuto is in there. He fires the weapon from behind cover, missing some shots but managed to inflict injuries as he did so, taking out half the group until he clicks empty, he quickly tries to reload but sees that the soldiers approaching them fast, he quickly pulls out the SIG Sauer 320 handgun and quickly took them down with précised headshots, although he didn’t get all of them as three remained. As one rounded the corner, he clocks him with the right hook punch in the face, it was an instant kill as he engages the two soldiers in hand combat; successfully knocking the rifles out of their hands and used one of them as a melee weapon with the mix of kick boxing and martial arts. After seconds of intense fighting, he managed to overpower them and brought them down with perfect hits from the rifle’s butt. He discards the weapon and he reloads his pistol and rifle before approaching the door, he knocks on the door and looks up to the camera to let the person know that it’s only Alex and Asuna.

The door opens up and he enters inside where he sees Rinko at the computer desk, she armed herself with the same pistol he possesses.

“Alex? Asuna?” Rinko said in confusion. “I thought I told you two to go up with the others.”

“You did.” Alex replied. “But we figured it’s important that we stay and protect them.”

“Alex, I understand that you and Asuna wanted to help, but this is reckless.” The scientist protested. “You can’t go an..” She was interrupted mid-sentence by Alex when he spoke up.

“I made him a promise as well as a promise to her, and I tended to keep it.” He paused. Then Asuna spoke up.

“I’ve made him a promise too, and I’ve made the decision to go down to the Underworld to find him. I don’t care if we’re in a battle here, my battle is down there to find Kazuto and bring him back.”

Then Alex picked up where he left off. “I support her decision, ever since that night; I’ve regretted of not being able to save him fast enough and I’ve tormented myself over it. But now is different, I’m making it up to him and like it or not, I’m staying until they return, because I’m the only hope they have.” His speech has moved both Asuna and Rinko; the latter had never heard so much devotion that runs so deep in their friendship. Then again, she had heard a lot about him from Asuna since he not only helped Kazuto into rescuing her but to keep her body in the real from her so-called fiancée’s grimy hands from touching her.

“Alright, you can stay...” Rinko said at last. “However, you mustn’t let yourself get reckless.”

“We managed to get myself here, didn’t we?” He pointed out. Despite some bullet grazes on his clothing, he was perfectly fine. Asuna lays down on the bed next to Kazuto and Rinko connected the girl with the second Soul Translator.

“Don’t worry Asuna. We’ll protect you until you get back.” Alex reassured her.

“Thank you for helping me through this.” Asuna thanked her American friend as she closes her eyes.

“Be careful in the Underworld.” Alex replied she nodded in response before she felt herself in FullDive as the Soul Translator kicks in; she’s now in the Underworld and be looking for Kazuto.

Alex then quickly heads to the door, opens it, check around the corners to make sure no one is in sight, he quickly grabs their rifles and pistols before heading back inside.

“If we’re gonna make out stand here, we need to load up.” Alex mentions as he sets few of the Colt Canadian F7 rifles and their FN P-35 Browning Hi-Powered pistols along with their ammunition. As Rinko inspects the weapons, Alex walked over to the beds where Kazuto and Asuna lay motionless in their Soul Translators. They looked peaceful in their sleep, but despite it, they’re still in danger and he must do whatever it takes to protect them.

 _‘Don’t worry Kazuto.’_ He thought. _‘Asuna’s coming for you and she’ll protect you as I’ll protect you both.’_ He turns back around and checks his weapons before he turns his attention to the doors. It’s only a matter of time until the UN peacekeepers break down the doors, but they’re in for a rude surprise as he and Rinko will be ready. The guardian angel is now watching over the unconscious players as the shepherd watches over his flock.

_‘Our Father who art in heaven_

_Hallow be thy name_

_Thy kingdom come_

_Thy will be done_

_On earth as it is in heaven_

_Give us this day our daily bread_

_And forgive us our trespasses_

_As we forgive those who trespass against us,_

_And lead us not into temptation,_

_But deliver us from evil.’_ After her mentally recited the Lord’s Prayer, he now waits for the inevitable. Minutes went by and so far, nothing. Until he heard voices from behind the door, Rinko checks the surveillance camera and sees several UN soldiers approaching the door and begin tearing out the wires out of the keypad.

 _‘They’re cutting the wires to open the doors’._ Alex thought as they begin to slide the door open. _‘This is it, no turning back.’_ The door slides open, the second it did, he fires his rifle at the soldiers. They were unable to react in time as several of them went down with thuds. The rest managed to move out in time and are prepared to return fire. Alex takes out the concussion grenade and tosses it towards the door, exploding on impact and stunning the soldiers. He quickly picks them off with précised shots to their vulnerable spots as he approaches the doorway. It was easy, but then he sees more of them coming down the hallway and fires at them. The UN soldiers returned fire as the hallway turns into a shooting gallery, but he had to be careful to make sure none of the bullets ricochet into the room. Every often, he turns to check on them and relieved to see them OK. Even uses the smart grenades at them whenever he could.

 

* * *

 

Miller and Casals ordered several units of the UN peacekeepers to keep fighting to the death, what was supposed to be a simple plan has backfired on them. The stationed soldiers on the Ocean Turtle have captured Critter and are holding him in. He was supposed to hack into the Ocean Turtle’s mainframe computers and steal the info on ‘Project Alicization’ as well as the ‘Light Cubes’. Instead he only got as far as disabling the Turtle’s early warning system before he got caught.

“We need to get to the mainframe and get those plans!” Gabriel said in a stern tone.

“If only Critter was fast enough to get into the systems in time.” Casals muttered. It was then one of the UN commandos approached the two.

“We have a situation, our guys are engaging against a lone gunman who has dug in one of the hallways that contain the room keeping the Soul Translators.” The commando said.

“Was it the same guy?” Gabriel asked in a demanding tone.

“Yes sir. So far he’s taken down over fifty of our guys.” This was starting to get annoying; having the plan backfiring was bad enough, but a lone gunman taking on the entire UN Commando Strike Force was even worse.

“Send in more of them, I want this guy found and killed.” Gabriel ordered. A minute later, one of the radios squawked and the commando answers it, after brief seconds he notified that he’s taken down two teams already.

“How the hell is this possible!?” Gabriel shouted in anger. “He’s just one man!”

“Leave him to me Miller.” Casals stepped in. “I can be in and out in a heartbeat and won’t even need a lot of troops.”

“Then I leave it all in your hands, and be sure that it’s quick since we’re short on manpower as it is.” Gabriel ordered.

“It will be done.” Casals said slyly and orders two UN commandos to follow him and they headed towards the lone gunman.

 

* * *

 

Alex managed to take down nearly seventy soldiers so far, maybe eighty but has lost count somewhere back where he starting defending the room, he’d closed the door and used it for cover, every second or so, he looks out to see more coming and whenever they get near the door, he engages them in hand-to-hand combat, even using the EC Knuckles as well as using a fire axe. He was starting using the Canadian assault rifles whenever he was unable to reload quickly with his M6 rifle or uses the pistol. Rinko also managed to help him out using the weapons they recovered.

“I’m getting word that reinforcements should be arriving in about ten minutes.” Rinko said.

“Good, all we have to do is hold them out for this long and we’ll be…” Alex was interrupted when he sees five more coming down firing, he quickly takes them down before begin salvaging their ammunition; unbeknownst to him, three UN commandos were creeping along the hallway behind Alex.

“There he is.” Casals said as he sees the young gunman. He takes out a flashbang grenade and he hobbles it at him. By the time Alex sees it and tries to jump out of the way, the blinding flash of light and noise left him stunned when he landed on the floor. Rinko was also been blinded by the flashbang. As his sight and hearing cleared, he sees the two UN commandoes and the leader coming in through the door, his rifle was scattered a few inches from him and got kicked away. One of the commandoes approached Rinko and knocked her out with one punch; Alex quickly draws his Sauer pistol only to have it kicked out of his hand and scattered across the floor before being knocked down on his back and pinned down by the two commandoes. Then the leader approached Alex as he looked down with a wicked smile on him.

“So, you’re the one whose been causing us trouble here.” The leader said and introduced himself as Vassago Casals, co-leader who orchestrated the invasion of the Ocean Turtle.

“Why….” Alex struggled with the two soldiers holding him down. “Why would you do this?”

“I’ll tell you why…” Casals replied and mentions that the experiment the United States and Japan have caught interested for the United Nations that could be used against America and their allies in the Coalition of Allied Nations.

“All of this because you wanted to steal their research?” Alex said.

“Yes, and we would’ve too if it hasn’t been you and your Imperlists buddies here. You Americans should’ve just stayed out of our way; why go this far to stop us from achieving our plans? Why bother with….” His words trailed off when he sees the occupants of the Soul Translators on the bed. A wicked smile crests across his face as he recognizes them.

“Of course….” He said with a sadistic tone. “Those two are the reason you’re killing our troops. Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki.” He orders the commandoes to lift Alex up on his feet but kept him restrained so he won’t move. Casals approached their beds and sees the Soul Translators still attached to them.

“All this because of these two kids; a murderer and an attention whore, very sad of you, especially from an American. Isn’t that right, Lexar?” Casals finished the question in a mocking tone. Alex feels the anger building up from within himself, restrained and unable to do anything about it. It was then Alex remembered the man, he was PoH, leader of the Laughing Coffin guild back in SAO.

“PoH…” Alex growled.

“In the flesh Lexar…” Casals cackled while facing him. “You know, I’ve always wanted to get my revenge on all of you for your trouble, but never imagined finding you at this facility.”

He turned his attention back towards the couple. “I could unhook these machines and witness them die before your eyes, after all…you’ve caused all that trouble for Laughing Coffin.” He cackles. Then he eyeballed Asuna which caught his interest.

“Perhaps I could have fun with this one.” His spoke in a soft tone. “No wonder why Sugou took very interest in her; unlike this one here who murdered him in cold blood.” He then remarked bitterly towards Kazuto. He turns to Alex and sees the rage from his eyes.

“Ahh…It makes you angry, doesn’t it?” He uttered as he approached Alex. “You were willing to risk your own live for these two? It is amusing that you’re unable to stop me from having my fun with her.” He moves back to Asuna and lifts up her shirt enough to expose her bare stomach and drags his fingers across it.

“Such a beautiful specimen she is.” Casals smirked. “I could kill her first so that he can watch her die in there….Or spoil her for my pleasure…”

Alex now feels the white burning fire raging inside him. How dare he is touching Kazuto’s girlfriend like that. The horrid memory of that day becomes to come back to him. How he watched Sugou molesting Asuna while Kazuto is pinned down and forced to watch while he taunts him. It’s happening all over again. What happened wasn’t any clear, but the image of that creature Sugou begins to reappear in front of him and was about to make his advantage towards the helpless girl.

“I think I’ll have my fun so that she’ll experience it for real..” The co-leader cackles and begins to set his weapons down, preparing himself for his pleasure.

“No…..you won’t…” Alex muttered. However it wasn’t heard.

“No…you won’t..” It grew louder; one of the UN commandos noticed his statement.

No….you….WON’T!!!!!!” He shouted with all his raging heart can pour out. He felt time around him slowing down as he head-butts one of the commandoes, causing him to let go of his right arm. He uses the EC Knuckles on him, sending him flipping backwards before he quickly lobbed a concussion grenade at Casals and it exploded when it caught his attention, temporary stunning him. As he was trying to regain his senses, Alex grabs the head of the other UN commando and twisted it in a 180 degree angle, killing him when he heard his neck snap and letting him fall to the floor. With his arms free, the American charges at Casals, by the time he was able to regain himself; Alex grabbed him and dragged him away from the unconscious couple. Casals draws his Hi-powered handgun out only to have Alex wrestling him over it, the gun discharges into one of the bodies of the UN soldiers before the pistol gets thrown across the room towards the doorway.

Alex lands a couple of quick jab punches against his face, the EC Knuckles has spent its battery when he knocked into the UN commando, but it didn’t matter now since his white burning rage is the battery he needs to kill the pervert now. Casals makes some blocks from his fast attacks and knocks him back into one of the empty Soul Translators before lunging out towards him. Alex jumps up to dodge his tackle and stomps against his shoulder when he landed followed by a kick to the face, knocking him onto the floor. The UN co-leader quickly gets up and blocks Alex’s kick attack before slamming his fist into Alex’s side with a left hook punch, then right hook punch and slamming his knee into his stomach. He makes another hook punch, only for Alex to dodge it and grab him to hurl right into a shelf, knocking it down, spilling the contents that were placed on the shelves from boxes to tools for repairs onto the floor as the two tumbled across it. Casals gets up to try to use one of the tools as a weapon, but Alex kicks it away. The former quickly charges against him into his stomach before engaging him in cross hooks and haymaker punches. Alex quickly blocks them as the two continued in a vicious hand-to-hand combat, with the safety of Kazuto and Asuna; it is a fight to the death. Although being trained by the United Nations peacekeepers, Alex is his equally match with his training from his family and in VR.

Alex slams a right haymaker punch, the left hook punch followed with a snapping front kick and spinning kick, sending him against an empty desk, reducing it to pieces when he landed. He grabs one of the pieces of the desk and begins swinging it at him in desperation, but Alex, despite his blind rage, manages to dodge his attacks and kicks the wood piece away from him by breaking one of his arms to where he can’t use it and roundhouse kicks him against the wall. Casals tries to regain his stance but Alex charges him and lands several punches in the face. Normally it would hurt the hand if continued for too long, but it didn’t matter for the moment, plus he still wore the knuckles on his right hand so it only added to the damage.

Casals, nose broken, some teeth knocked out, one eye blackened and the face bleeding; blocks his punches and knocks him onto the floor with one punch and quickly pins him against the floor. His hand grabs his neck very tightly despite having one arm broken.

“You’re very troublesome boy….even back in SAO…” Casals groaned. “I’ll finish you first and deal with them next!” He begins pressing his weight against Alex’s neck, pressuring it to where his air pipes are blocked. Alex uses all of his strength to prevent from choking and he frantically looked around for anything to use as a weapon; his eye caught a discarded UN helmet, knocked off from one of the UN soldiers when he made the death punch. He uses his free arm to reach for it while the other arm restraining Casals’ death grip.

“It’s over for you….Now face your death!” Casals growled and presses down harder. Alex can feel the life being squeezed out of him.

 _‘I can’t die like this.’_ He thought. _‘I promised to protect them and I will!’_ He continues to reach for the helmet, only to realize it’s far from reach. Then a sudden noise was heard from outside, causing Casals to become startles and looked around as the room shook and let go of him for a couple of seconds, which it all he needed as he reaches for the helmet and brings it to the side of his head, stunning him. He makes another blunt attack and it hits harder, knocking the former leader of Laughing Coffin off of him and onto the floor. Not taking any chances, he brings the helmet onto Casals’ head repeatedly. He was still kicking as he tried to push Alex off but quickly became vain as he continues pummeling his head in until he was no longer moving. But Alex didn’t stop; he continued to pound his head in with the helmet, bits of blood splattered from the skull, covering his face, hands and shirt in it.

As he continued, Rinko regained consciousness and looks around the see the dead UN commandoes and hears Alex’s grunts, they’re a mixture of anger and desperation as she sees him pummeling the dead soldier’s repeatedly with the helmet. She could tell by this rate, he’ll keep going until he dies from exhausting; she had to act quickly.

“Alex! That’s enough!” Rinko shouted as she gets up and ran to him, pulling him off of the corpse that was Casals; he struggled to keep going.

“It’s alright Alex!” She said as she pulled him in a hug, trying to calm him down. “It’s over, they’re gone!”

“Just stop….” Her voice said with sincere against the boy who was breathing heavily from the burning rage that begins to die down.

“It’s alright…” She said repeatedly as she feels him calming down and breathing normally. It was then Alex begins to regain himself and looked around the carnage he made. He looked at the two UN commandoes who lie motionless on the floor, one of them with his head twisted around. He looked down to see Casals’ corpse and the area where his head used to be now in a bloody pulp. He looked at the bloodied-UN helmet and his hands also stained in blood.

How did he let this happen he thought to himself; when Casals threated to molest Asuna’s unconscious body, his mind went blank and a full-blood rage and attacked them. As his mind begins to process of what happened, Rinko hears more footsteps getting closer. She quickly finds the P320 handgun and is ready to take on more of them. But instead of UN troopers, the US/Japanese Navy soldiers as well as the Ghost Ops arrived. The others were astonished by the dead bodies that are piled up at the entrance when they learned that the lone gunman and Rinko made their stand. One of the soldiers recognized him as Alex, one of the people who arrived at the Ocean Turtle yesterday.

“We’ve captured the leader of this attack and the rest of the UN soldiers are in full retreat.” One of the soldiers said. Rinko and one of the soldiers inspected Alex, who is in a catatonic state, still coated in blood.

“Have him checked at the medical wing.” Rinko said as she helped him up, dropping the UN helmet as they escorted him out to the medical wing, passing the dead bodies as they did. During his checkup, Rinko learned that the American battleship the USS _Liberator_ destroyed one of the UN submarines that were forced to surface and trying to escape, sending the HMCS _Sugou_ down to the bottom of the sea, the other the HMCS _Trudeau_ surrendered, ending the raid.

“Good, these people must pay for their crimes after what happened today.” Rinko said in a determined voice. She learned about the United Nations attacking the USS _George W. Bush_ a year ago which shocked her as well as the public. This, by far, was another act she’s not willing to tolerate; Alex remained silent the whole time, still processing of what has happened earlier.

“So far, we managed to repel the attack, despite the damage we have took.” The soldier said. Rinko nodded in agreement, but looked at Alex. There was no telling what is going through his mind.

“Think you be able to escort Alex home?” Rinko asked.

“We’ll do that madam.” The soldier replied. She then told them to make sure to notify his family of what has happened when they return.

“Right.” The soldier said as he escorted Alex out of the medical wing. Then Alex spoke up,

“Rinko….” He said. She approached him before saying. “Yes Alex?”

“Promise me to look after Kazuto and Asuna.” He said. The voice was in a hint of sadness and exhausting.

“I promise I will.” She reassured him. He let out a small smile before thanking her and apologized for what has happened.

“It’s alright; there was nothing that we could’ve done.” Rinko said, he just nodded before they left the wing. Rinko followed them to help them with his luggage and to the helipad where he boarded the helicopter.

The soldier waved at the pilot, signaling him to take off and the helicopter hovered away from the helipad and flies away, heading back to Japan. A hint of worry is written on Rinko’s face, but she turned and headed back to the room where she kept an eye on Kazuto and Asuna.

 

* * *

 

Over an hour have passed since the attack on the Ocean Turtle was attacked, everyone cleaned up the messes including removing the dead bodies of both their staff and UN soldiers to tending the wounded. Rinko Koujiro attended to Kazuto and Asuna who remained in the Soul Translators, the room was somewhat trashed after the confrontation between Alex and Casals, but it was cleaned up nonetheless, even Casals’ body is removed. But the repairs of the Ocean Turtle are still underway, despite all this; they continued the Project without further delay.

“So far, they’re stabilized and have survived the ordeal.” Rinko said to herself. She still couldn’t believe that Alex managed to single-handily took down nearly seventy UN soldiers during the invasion. He was very true to his word that he’ll defend Kazuto and Asuna with his life. Although, after seeing Alex after he brutally pummeled Casals to death with the discarded UN helmet; as well as seeing his face turned pale when he processed of what he did, she becomes concerned that the events may have scarred him. He was sent home after his minor wounds were tended to.

Then the blinking lights on the soul translators are shown.

“Kazuto and Asuna are coming back.” Rinko said as she prepares them to get ready for their return from the Underworld.

After seconds, Asuna’s eyes begin to flutter open and she gets up from the Soul Translator. She has returned from the Underworld. After days of finding Kazuto, she managed to revive him as well as his memories after his translator was damaged during the attack. She turns to see Kazuto for his return, but he didn’t rise up.

“Kazuto?” Asuna said, she was sure that he followed her when they’re making their exit. She gets up and moves towards his bed, still in the coma.

‘It can’t be..” Asuna said to herself in disbelief. She lightly shook her. “Kazuto?....Kazuto…” It was she shook him again, roughly this time. “KAZUTO!!” Still nothing, Rinko looked on with concern of Asuna. After spending days of finding him and making the decision of diving into the Underworld to retrieve him, it seems that it’s all in vain. Tears formed in her eyes as she made the realization, Kazuto is now gone for good.

“Kazuto…” She kneels down to him and rests her head on his torso; it didn’t take long for her sobs to follow.

“I’m sorry Kazuto…I’m so sorry…!” She sobbed into his chest and held onto his seemly unmoving body, the love of her life is gone from this world.

Then…She felt a hand touching her head, she looked up and sees that it was Kazuto’s hand. She turned to see him fully awaken and now gazing to her; the couple were silent, allowing each other to soak in their appearance.

“Kazuto…” Asuna said softly, a smile begins to form across her face.

“Asuna…” Kazuto replied as he sits up, removing the soul translator off of his head. It was then she moves up from her knees and sets next to him on the bed before pulling him into her embrace. Tears flowed down her face as she burrows herself into his embrace.

“I’m so worried that I lost you for sure.” She sobbed softly. “I wasn’t sure what would happen if you did.” She held him in a firm hug; he can feel her tears dripping off of her chin and onto his shirt.

“It’s OK now, it’s all over.” Kazuto said, his words comforting her. “I’ve managed to get out in time….And it’s really over, and I can to be with you finally.” His soft sobs took over as well as he cried into her chest, she cooed softly to comfort him before they broke the embrace. It was then Seijirou Kikuoka enters the room.

“I see that you two made it out OK.” Kikuoka said. He too was worried about Kazuto’s safety and despite his protests as well as fighting their way through UN soldiers and Asuna diving into the world to save him. He explains to the couple that the UN attack on the Ocean Turtle was repelled and the leaders who orchestrated the attacks were captured.

“Good. They got a lot to explain of why they did that and put Kazuto’s life at risk.” Asuna stated.

“I’m sure that the American government will deal with them when they take them back.” Kikuoka reassured them.

“I’m just glad that he’s here safe and sound.” Asuna perked up. Then Rinko notifies Kikuoka that she’s detecting two more souls coming out of the Underworld.

“It’s got to be Eugeo and Alice.” Kazuto said aloud. He and Asuna managed to help the knights of the underworld to enter the real world.

“Well get the android bodies ready for them.” Kikuoka replied before he turned away and headed out of the room to make preparations. Only Kazuto and Asuna remained, neither of them paying any attention to Rinko.

“I’m glad that your memories are intact…And you’re finally back.” She said happily.

“I’m glad to be back too..” Kazuto replied. The couple just shared warming glances towards each other, happiness radiates through with one another and they feel the world fading away into bad memory. Without a word; the both leaned in towards one another slowly until their lips met softly, then pressed hard in a sweet, passionate kiss, tears continued to stream down both their cheeks. After all of what has happened, Kazuto nearly dying after Johnny Black injected him with the poison and had to be taken to the place to have his mind restored and diving into the Underworld in the mist of the attack. The two lovers can now be together again.

Rinko smiled warmly by the affection the couple are expressing in their happy reunion and she leaves the room to let them have their moment together. After a while, they parted lips and just shared lovely gazes to one another, not saying a word as none was needed to be said. After minutes of sweetness moments, the couple begins to get up and head towards one of the rooms where the souls of Eugeo and Alice are being transferred to. On the tables are two android bodies, one of them resembles a female which Alice will be transferred to that while Eugeo transfers to the male android.

“I can hardly wait.” Kazuto said excitedly.

“Me neither, they’re very nice.” Asuna commented as they watched as the lights from the machines begin to flicker; electric hums are heard, even from behind the panel of glass as they surged through the android bodies. The couple shielded their eyes from the blinding lights, it lasted for ten seconds or so when the blinding lights ceased and they unshielded themselves. The watched the scientists inspecting the android bodies as they begin to move on their own.

“It worked.” Asuna said. “Like they said it worked.”

“I’m surprised of this as well.” Kazuto added. It was then they see Kikuoka motions his hand to them, urging the two to come in the lab to meet them. They did so; excitement begins to take over as they approached the android couple.

“Eugeo? Alice?” Kazuto said as they gazed at the androids.

“It’s us.” The androids replied, the voices were familiar to Kazuto. “But why are we in these bodies?” They looked at their robotic hands and fingers.

“This feels weird…” Alice said as she moves her arms. “It feels like I’m controlling them outside my body.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Kazuto said. It was then Kikuoka came over and greeted the Knights of the Underworld. “Welcome Eugeo and Alice.” The two knights were confused of how they knew their names but they slowly greeted the man, who kneeled in response.

“This is Seijirou Kikuoka.” Kazuto said. “The man who’s in charge of the Project.” He smiled, the knights, however, were confused.

“Project?” Alice asked.

“We don’t understand.” Eugeo added.

“You’ll learn.” Kazuto said. Then Kikuoka explained that they were created via Light Cubes as well as the purpose of Project Alicization.

“Wow…That’s interesting.” Eugeo exclaimed from the news.

“So we were just experiments?” Alice asked, she felt hurt when she believes that their existence was nothing more than a sick game for them.

“Yes. But it’s all for a good cause..” Kikuoka explains that humanity is looking for ways to help create life rather than destroy and the Project was the key to help mankind, plus with Kazuto’s interest in Mechatronics, they’ll be able to make it into reality one day when everyone in the Underworld can come to the real world.

“It’s true, but what he said.” Kazuto reassured the two; the android couple looked up to him, they have trusted him almost all of their lives since he appeared in the Underworld and he had helped them get through the toughest trials within the Human Empire.

“You can begin anew here and we’ll go on adventures with our friends in both in ALO and in Real Life.” Kazuto continued while Asuna nodded in agreement.

“OK…we’ll let you show us the wonders of this world here.” Alice then said; know that they know that their friends will help them out.

“Believe me. There are wondrous things about the real world that you’ll be amazed.” Asuna chimed in.


	3. Suffering

“You fool! You killed him!” Walker shouted as Alpha team gazed upon the corpse of Critter. They managed to resume their interrogation after the attack, but after everything died down, as well as the leaders who orchestrated the attack on their motives.

Even though he was impressed by the boy’s bravery against the UN, but he killed Casals before they could capture him. They were three involved in planning to invade the Ocean Turtle; they’re left with Gabriel Miller and Critter. They started with the latter and began interrogating him for several minutes and when he wasn’t cooperated, they begin using the electric device in order to get him to talk, however the small electrical shock have killed him.

“Sorry sir.” Vamp said. “He looked stronger than he was.”

“Didn’t think one shock would kill him that easily.” Wolf admitted.

“He wasn’t strong enough to take in the torture.” Walker said in annoyance.

Like Walker, Vamp is annoyed, with Critter and Casals dead, only Miller remained. “However, we have one chance with this guy.” Walker, Spectre and the others left the one half of the team to retrieve Miller who is now held captive by the Ocean Turtle’s military staff.

“I’ll murder him.” Vamp said as they arrived.

“Easy Vamp.” Wolf said. “We need to pry the info out of him, and then we’ll put him on trial for his crimes.”  They arrived and the military staff relieved him to the Ghosts’ care since they’re on a special authority and begin escorting him out. Vamp calmed down but kept his eye on Miller as they dragged him into an empty room where the tools and supplies are kept. It was a small room, but it was better than nothing. The other Ghost soldiers guarded the doorway to prevent anyone trying to intervene with their work. They pulled up a chair and forced Miller to sit down. He struggled for a bit until his resistance left.

“Alright, you’re gonna tell us why you attacked the Ocean Turtle.” Walker said in a calm, but cold tone as Miller is held down on the chair, but cold tone. Then Miller began to laugh.

“You think you and your government-sponsored brutality would intimidate me?” He laughed. “I’ve did what I tried to do and you’ll never get anything from me.” Within Walker, he was getting annoyed, then he sees one of the glass panels leaning against the wall, he smashes it into pieces.

“Better choose you words wisely.” Wolf said as Walker takes the large piece of the glass shard, breaks it in two and sticks the glass shards into his mouth. Then he begins punching Miller in the face repeatedly, the shards in his mouth cuts up the insides of his mouth as every punch landed across his face.

“We can do this all day if we want; we got plenty of stuff in here to play with you.” Wolf stated.

“Or you can tell us why you’re here and we’ll go easy on you.” Walker added as Miller spits out the remaining shards out of his mouth, along with some blood.

 “I see that you still use the ‘we’ll protect you if you submit’ routine.” Miller retorted. “And here you are, going around killing innocent people and placing your control like you own the freakin’ world.”  It was then Walker got into his face, close enough to almost look through the goggles if they’re aren’t so tinted.

“Don’t try to play coy Miller.” Walker replied coldly. “We know what you and your family’s company did in the past. We know that you’re company allied with the NSA to spy on all of us, we know that you leaked info to the terrorists in the Middle East and plan to supply them.” Miller remained silent as Walker continued.

“And after the truth was exposed, the Company was shut down and nearly all of them have been arrested and charged for their crimes. Which makes you absolutely nothing..”

This statement, have infuriated Miller.

“My family was the proud generation for Glowgen Defense! They created technology and defense for the nation and the world until your troublesome rebels took it all away from them! From me!” He shouted angrily.

“If you just went along with the old government, they were meant to protect everyone! But no! You just cried wolf whenever they found out some bad stuff about t…” He was interrupted when Walker grabbed him by the throat, gripping him in the choke hold.

“You don’t really care for protection or freedom…” He then said. “All you and your family cared about is money and power; which both of them went through their heads and went out of their way.” He then lets go of him, followed with Miller coughing.

“I’m starting to think that you accepted their offer for more than just the project here on the Turtle. I think you accepted it to get back at America for your humiliation.” He moves closer in his face again.

“It doesn’t matter whenever you confessed about the attack or not. I’ll drag your ass back to America where you will be tried and sentenced for your family’s crimes.” He moves back away and stands up.

“Get some of the tools prepared, it’ll probably gonna be a long day.” Walker orders.

“Yes sir!” The others saluted as Walker left the room; all guns were trained on Miller the whole time.

 

* * *

 

Kazuto and Asuna are showing Eugeo and Alice the wonders of the Ocean Turtle and the Project. Eugeo was speechless while Alice was in awe.

“So amazing.” Alice exclaimed as she sees the real world through the Android eyes, Kazuto chuckled as the two knights are taking in the world like newborn children for the first time. It was then one of the knights asked Kazuto about his visits and he further explains the details of the Soul Translator that takes FullDive a whole new experience as well as the reasons of his visits to the Underworld.

“So you’re telling me that the second time you’ve came back here because you were injured.” Eugeo asked. It was a painful memory for both Kazuto and Asuna on that night. The two explained that Kanamoto Atsushi aka Johnny Black was one of the players of SAO who was part of a guild called ‘Laughing Coffin’ whose purpose was to kill players until they put a stop to it as well as stopping Shouichi Shinkawa from continuing their quest of killing players. Johnny Black was the last member and he engaged Kazuto in a fight where he injected the latter with the poison which nearly killed him but was saved in time.

“So that’s why you were brought here.” Eugeo deduced.

“Unfortunately yes.” Kazuto said.

“That’s right Eugeo-san.” Asuna replied and explained that due to some brain damaged, he was brought to the place where he his hooked to the Soul Translator while they repaired his mind. And she almost lost him when the United Nations attacked the Turtle.

“Well crap.” Eugeo lamented on the thought of the whole story. They also pointed out the damages the Ocean Turtle took during the invasion.

“So they’re not the good guys I supposed.” Alice wondered.

“Right, and trust me…they’re never the good guys they should’ve be.” Asuna answered very quickly and explained that the United Nations were supposed to be the protectors of peace, but instead, are just a bunch of corrupted politicians that only cared for their own agenda.

“Wow…” The androids exclaimed by the UN’s dark history.  “That’s dark.”

“Yeah…Real dark…” Kazuto commented.

“And of this Johnny Black?” Eugeo asked.

“He’s now in prison where he and the rest of his guild belong.” Asuna uttered. There was a small smiled as the Yuuki girl tried her best to push out that bad memory of watching her boyfriend nearly die in front of her.

“But at least it’s all over now.” Asuna said, dimming the atmosphere with her positivity. Kazuto strokes her soft hair, causing her to sigh and coo from his touch.

“Indeed, it’s all over and we can now rest from all this.” Kazuto lamented. Asuna smiles before she leaned in to kiss her lover.

“My Kazuto..” Asuna cooed.

“My Asuna..” Kazuto sighed. The knights looked on, feeling their heartstrings tugging from the affection the two lovers displayed. Eugeo begins to feel emotional, Alice turns to hug him.

“I see how far they’re willing to go for each other.” Alice lamented on the Black Swordsman and Lighting Flash. The male knight cuddles with his girlfriend, even though it wasn’t the same since they’re in android bodies, but it’ll do for a time being.

The couples then continued on through the Turtle, Kazuto holds Asuna’s hand as they continued on, showing no signs of letting go. Eugeo does the same for Alice’s hand, and then she gives her lover a kiss on the cheek.

As they continued, they stumbled across the glass panel with some soldiers guarding the door that leads into it. Curiously, Kazuto and the others looked through the glass window which leads into a small room. They see Gabriel Miller who is sitting in a chair with soldiers around them. Both Kazuto and Asuna looked closely to the soldiers and gasped when they saw skull attires on their masks.

“Ghosts…” Kazuto muttered. Asuna felt intimidated when she saw the Ghost Op soldiers.

“Who are they?” Eugeo asked, both he and Alice never seen knights who uses skull attires for masks. Kazuto and Asuna explain the Ghosts to them, in the past they received warnings from Yuki Tsutano when he had a couple of run-ins in the past while on board of the USS _George W Bush_ last year. The bone-chilling fact that the Ghosts weren’t shy of using brutal and torture methods when it comes to interrogation, the same methods both the CIA and KGB used during the First Cold War. Both Eugeo and Alice were speechless; they’ve known that some of the soldiers in the Underworld were known for their brutality for interrogation, but the Ghosts in the real world is almost similar. Then they see one of them, the leader, came back into the room with what appears to be a Picana, a modified Cattle Prod used for torture and interrogation.

“We gotta stop them.” Kazuto whispered and was about to head into the room but the soldiers guarding the door stopped them.

“No one is allowed to interrupt the interrogation.” The soldier said, Kazuto looked up to see it’s the same soldier like the ones inside. Kazuto sighs as there was nothing they can do about it but watch as the interrogation begins.

 _“OK, here’s what gonna happen.”_ The lead soldier said while he prepped the Picana. _“I’m gonna ask you the question again, and you’re gonna give me an answer. And if your answer isn’t the right one…”_ He shows the force of the electricity of the Picana in front of him.

 _“So if I were you, you better choose your words wisely.”_ The leader said.

 _“Now…what is your purpose for this attack?”_ He then asked.

It was then Miller begins to speak. _“We were contacted by the United Nations committee to lead an invasion of the Ocean Turtle.”_ It was then the soldier aims the Picana at one of his legs. _“Anything else?”_

 _“N..No, that’s all..”_ Miller replied. But the leader could tell he’s lying and jabs the Picana into his left leg. The electrical shock shot up through his leg, causing intense pain. Kazuto and Asuna flinched as they watched Miller get tortured with the Picana.

 _“I know that’s not all of the answers.”_ The soldier said with his voice in an anger tone. Miller begins to shake with fear as the angry skull-masked soldier holding what should’ve been used to herd cattle, then he jabs the Picana into his right leg, he screamed out in pain as the electrical shock surged through his right thigh.

 _“You didn’t answer quick enough.”_ The soldier said in an angry, but taunting tone.

_“Now, finish the answer, you came here to get something from this place. Is it the Project?”_

_“Yes…”_ Miller said.

 _“What were they planning to use it?”_ The soldier asked.

 _“Clone babies…No joking…”_ Miller said.

 _“Funny, in Canada, most of the politics there supports abortion since that’s where you’re living these days. Why would they be interested in this?”_ Miller remained silent, only to be met with the painful electric shock from the Picana in leg again. The former leader tried to resist and managed to do so.

 _“Hmmm…You know, I’ve used this one every body part that hurts the most…”_ The soldier admitted. _“But never in this place.”_ He pointed towards the area between the legs, Miller’s eyes widen in horror as he realizes what he was referring to.

 _“You could be the first to take that. I wonder how long would you hold out against it?”_ He preps the Picana again and aims it towards Miller’s groin area. It appears that he’ll drive it into him, but then…

 _“Stop! OK! I’ll talk!!”_ Miller cried out. The soldier stopped inches away from his groin. Miller then spilled the beans on the Invasion of the Ocean Turtle to have the plans of the project retrieved and sent to the United Nations for their own army in order to further strengthen their alliance with the United Hegemony Alliance.

 _“Good…”_ The soldier said. _“That wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it?”_ It was then one of the Ghost soldiers came with a syringe, grabbed him by force and injected it into his neck.

 _“You should rest Gabriel.”_ The Leader said. _“It’s a long trip back home.”_ And the latter goes into unconsciousness when the serum takes in effect.

Kazuto and the watchers were speechless as Miller was dragged away. Both shock and disgust grew within the group after witnessing the brutal interrogation of the leader. Now they know what the Ghosts are capable of and Yuki was right about them and are now intimidated.

“I..I’ve never seen such cruelty…Not even in the Empire.” Alice spoke at last. Eugeo agreed with her.

“I guess the stories Yuki told us about them are true.” Asuna admitted.

“Yeah…” Kazuto added. It was then they continued on, Kazuto watched the Ghost soldiers carrying Miller out and headed to the opposite direction of the hallway.

Sometime later, they ran into Kikuoka with Rinko.

“Rinko.” Kazuto greeted her, Asuna has introduced Kazuto to her as soon as Eugeo and Alice came to the world and told him that she helped him and Alex to locating him and promised to be with him when he came back.

“We’re just glad that you made it out alright.” Rinko commented. “Asuna was very bold of diving into the Underworld to find you.”

“Yeah…” Kazuto replied.

“I can see she’s the whole world to you.” Eugeo chuckled.

“Like how you are to me Eugeo.” Alice added. Deep down, Eugeo was blushing, Alice giggles from his reaction.

“Anyway Kazuto, about your decision; you sure there’s nothing that could change your mind?” Kikuoka asked Kazuto, the latter’s decision to resign from his part-time job was sudden after only working for one weekend. Kazuto nodded and explained that it was nice to test out the Soul Translator, but it was considered dangerous for him since he almost lost his memories and life when he heard about the attack that took place while he was in FullDive and the Soul Translator got damaged.

Kikuoka sighed before speaking. “Well….It is your decision after all and I must respect it.”

“I’m sure they’re others who would like to give the Soul Translator a test.” Kazuto reassured him.

“Plus, your Asuna was worried sick about you, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to continue.” Rinko confessed. Kazuto heads to Asuna and hugs her. “Thanks for saving me back there.”

“You’re very welcome.” Asuna said as she pets his hair and kisses his head.

“I do wish the best luck for you two.” Kikuoka said with a smile as the two couples are having their tender moment.

“Shall we escort you to the quarters?” Rinko asked, giving that Kazuto has recovered, there’s no need to stay on the Ocean Turtle.

“Sure thing.” Asuna chimed as they headed back to the upper decks. As they begin heading up the stairwell, Kazuto sweeps Asuna off her feet and carries her up the stairs, the latter giggles as her knight cradles her in his warming embrace. Alice and Eugeo chuckled by the couple’s affection towards each other.

“If only we would be able to do that.” Eugeo said, giving that the Android bodies they’re in have limited some of their abilities in the real world. Alice smiles and places her hand on his shoulder.

“We will someday.” Alice reassured him. After they reached the top of the stairs, they headed to the quarters where Asuna is staying at.

“No need for rush, you can take as much time as you can.” Kikuoka said.

“Thank you very much.” Kazuto thanked him. Kikuoka and Rinko then leave to continue further checkup on Eugeo and Alice. Kazuto and Asuna entered to the quarters and they both sat on the bed together before sharing a hug.

“Mmmmmm….I’m glad to have you in my arms Asuna.” Kazuto sighed as he pets her silk hair, Asuna coos from his gentle touch.

“I’m glad that you’re alright and safe in my arms.” Asuna admitted. It was then Kazuto smiled before saying. “Well, we’re alone here.”

“Indeed….” Asuna added. “But I don’t think they’ll like the noises.” She giggled, which is quickly followed by his laughter.

“Very true Asuna…” He admitted. “But it doesn’t mean we can’t cuddle together…Right?” Asuna nodded as she begins cuddling with her, letting her chest press against him. The two lay back onto the bed, holding each other in the arms. Asuna kisses his neck, sending chills down his spine. Kazuto recalls the times where they all had great moments together. From the days of Sword Art Online where they married in-game , the time where he helped Asuna recover from her experience from the creature by reclaiming her in the real world. She stood by his side during his battle with Death Gun and reassured her that she still remains in his heart. The two also witnessed new romances sprouting up before and during the Excalibur quest as well as witnessing the healing of Asuna’s new friend along with the new romance with the boy who helped her. He’s helped her after her memories were stolen during the ‘Ordinal Scale’ as he stood by her for all times.

Kazuto turns to kiss her forehead.

“We’ve went through the tough trials since SAO.” Asuna confessed. “And from the days when I was held captive, I’ve never gave up hope that you’ll come and rescue me and you did.” She rests her head on his shoulder as she continued.

“I’ve prayed that you’d make it through the Bullet of Bullets against Death Gun. Even in the times where I couldn’t remember my times with you, you still stayed with me and love me like no other until my memories were restored. And I’d returned the favor by coming here and diving into the Underworld to save you.” A small tear formed in her eyes and streamed down her cheek as she smiles happily. The Kirigaya boy gently rubbed her back feeling the softness of her hair; the he nuzzles into her hair and inhaled the cherry blossom scent, he smiles at the wondrous scent she possesses. He smiles before he speaks.

“Indeed we have, I never gave up on you even at the darkest moments when I thought it was all hopeless. But I’d pushed on and saved you from the clutches of a madman.” Kazuto paused for a moment before continuing. “Even helped you with all of the times we were intimate so deeply for each other and vowed to help you after your memories were stolen until the day they were restored. I thank you for coming in to save me and helped restore my memories as well as revive me.”

 It was then Asuna rose up and places herself over him. The sunlight from the window reflected her hazelnut hair and eyes beautifully with her body. Without another word, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his, exchanging a sweet kiss. They moaned softly as the kiss deepens, followed by a heated blush. Kazuto wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, her chest pressing and rubbing against his chest as he does so. The two broke their lip-lock for a few seconds to get air before continuing their make-out as their warm tongues touch one another.

“MMMmmmmmm….” They both breathed and moaned as their make-out session was slow, yet intense. Soon, they both got lost with one another, caressing their lips and gasping from both excitement and lack of air. Their hands rubbed up and down each other, caressing one another as they continued making out until they felt tired and just rested.  

“Won’t hurt to take a little nap.” Kazuto said as he begins to doze off.

“Same….here.” Asuna yawned cutely as she begins to fall asleep on Kazuto’s chest, the latter gently pets and caresses her hair while watching his angel sleep on him. Soon he begins to fall asleep, after days in the Underworld; he can now rest in the real world with his Asuna in his arms.

* * *

 

Several minutes later, they begin to wake up from their nap, the couple yawned as they stretched their arms and legs while sitting up from the bed.

“I guess we should get ready to leave the Turtle.” Kazuto mentioned. Asuna nodded as she begins packing, Kazuto helped her out with the packing. After a couple of minutes, they’re packed and ready to leave. Together, they leave the living quarters to see Rinko and Kikuoka coming down the hallway.

“Hello Kazuto, Asuna. We were coming to check up on you.” He said.

“We’re ready.” Kazuto smiled.

“We’ll guide you to the Helipad where the VTOL aircraft is ready to leave.” Rinko explains as they escorted the couple down the hallway and up the decks. They arrived at the Helipad where the VTOL is waiting them; it was one of the new versions of the American V-22 Osprey, improved with tiltrotor jet engines replacing the propellers and advanced targeting computer systems.

“Alright.” Asuna said as they approached the VTOL aircraft.

“Eugeo and Alice will be in good hands here.” Kikuoka reassured them as he explains that further studies are being made before they can make their stay to one on of the Coalition bases. Kazuto suggested that the base should be close by to the Mitchell Residence as they’re close and they can visit the knights anytime they want.

“Thanks.” Kazuto said, Asuna smiled with him before turning to Rinko and saying. “And thank you so much Rinko.”

“You’re very welcome Asuna.” Rinko bowed to her. Kazuto and Asuna smiled and bowed to her before boarding the VTOL aircraft. As soon as they seated, the aircraft begins to take off, hovering over the helipad. Kazuto and Asuna looked out the window and waved ‘goodbye’ to Kikuoka and Rinko. The two smiled and waved back as the VTOL then flies away. Kazuto and Asuna looked back to see the Ocean Turtle disappearing from the distance until it was no more. The former smiled as they have left the Ocean Turtle and are heading back to Japan, back to home.

“We’ll be back home soon.” Asuna said while she places her hand on top of his. Kazuto smiles and blushes. “Yeah, it’s been too long since I’ve been home.” During the trip, Asuna couldn’t help but think about Alex. He was with her before she dove to the Underworld, but when she came back with Kazuto, he wasn’t present. Kazuto is worried about him as Rinko told them that he stayed with them in order to protect them and when she came to, she found Alex in a full-on frenzy mode, bashing the dead soldier’s head into the floor with the discarded helmet. She had to pull him off in order to get him to stop and he was sent home, still shocked from the whole experience.

“I’m sure he’s alright.” Asuna reassured him. Although he did went through a lot like Asuna did when Kazuto was injured by Johnny Black. But from what his older brother and father said that the Mitchells are die hards and it’ll take more than that to bring them down. Kazuto nods and they recalled the times where he’d helped Kazuto and Asuna from the clutches of the madman as well as exposed his plans to the world.

“He gave so much for us.” Kazuto said while Asuna nodded in agreement. After a short while, the VTOL aircraft has reached the naval base and lands on one of the Supercarriers, the USS _Abraham Lincoln_. The two then begins departing from the aircraft where they’re greeted by the older Mitchell brother, Jonathan.

“Jonathan.” Asuna greeted him.

“Asuna, Kazuto.” Jonathan smiled. “I’ll be your driver for today.”

“Good.” Kazuto replied as the Lieutenant Mitchell leads the couple off of the _Lincoln_ and headed to his car. Jon starts the car and takes off as soon as the couple was settled inside, despite the somewhat bumpy ride, Asuna managed to get herself comfortable. As they left the base, Jon asked them on their stay on the Ocean Turtle since they’ve gotten emergency reports on the attack.

Kazuto cuddled with her as they explained that the attack was repelled and the leaders were captured.

“Good…” Jonathan stated. “The UN had a lot of nerve pulling that attack; didn’t they not learn of their first time when they attacked the _Bush_?”

“No…of course they didn’t.” Kazuto replied. He too still couldn’t believe that they would try to pull that stunt, even when his soul translator got damaged during the attack, which nearly put him at risk as well as reliving the bad memories of his past while in the Underworld. But of course, he wasn’t the only one as Asuna never approved the United Nations. In fact; this attack only gave her further reasons to condemned the UN as well as seeing them as nothing more than corruption who wanted to exploit their agenda.

“But I’m sure that they’ll be getting their desserts once the CAN get word of this.” Jonathan then added. The two agreed with him; it was then that they passed the Mitchell Residence, the home is peaceful as it always has been since living in an open field with the base only a couple of miles away. It was then Asuna asked. “How was Alex?” There was a short pause; he figured he’ll get a question from them sooner or later.

“Alex was tired when he came back..” Jon answered at last. “However, he looked like he’s been through hell.”

“Sugu would be worried.” Kazuto lamented. He would know since he and his sister Suguha are the next best couple in the group.

“I’m sure once he’ll feel better; he’ll be out in no time.” Jon reassured them. Kazuto sighs with Asuna whispering. “I hope he’d be alright.” After passing through traffic in the streets of Tokyo, they get near the Yuuki Manor; they passed the spot where the attack started. ‘It was hard to believe the whole mess began here’ they thought to themselves. Asuna curled up to Kazuto as the painful memory of her lover nearly dying in her arms.

“It’s OK Asuna, it’s all over now.” Kazuto comforted her. She kisses his cheek as the vehicle stops at the main gates to the Yuuki Manor. Kazuto steps out first to let Asuna out, he held the door for her as she steps out of the vehicles like a true gentleman.

“Thank you my Knight.” Asuna smiled and giggled as she took his hand, together they walked into the entrance until they reached to the front door. The Kirigaya boy opens the front door for her and they both walked inside. They’re met with Kouchirou Yuuki, Asuna’s elder brother along with her father Shouzou, they smile when they saw Kazuto escorting her.

“It’s good to see that you two are alright.” Shouzou said.

“Asuna was worried sick about you.” Kouchirou added before Kazuto spoke. “Heh, it’s good to be back.”

“Indeed…” Asuna replied before turning to Kazuto. “Care to take me to my bedroom?”

“Sure thing my love.” Kazuto replied as they both headed up to the bedroom. They both stopped at the bedroom door, they both shared heated gazes.

“Thank you for escorting me home Kazuto.” Asuna thanked him before kissing his cheek.

“You’re very welcome my love.” Kazuto replied before they shared a sweet kiss. It was a long and sweet kiss that lasted for nearly over thirty seconds before they parted lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Asuna asked.

“Yes, on ALO.” Kazuto replied. “Yui will be thrilled to see my back.”

“Yes she would, she misses her daddy.” She sighed happily, Kazuto chuckled with her.

“Have a good evening Asuna.” Kazuto then said.

“You too Kazuto, take care.” Asuna replied before sharing a quick kiss. After that, he turned to head downstairs where the Yuuki family is smiling. They thanked him again and Kazuto said his farewells before heading out the front door and back to the Humvee to head home. Kazuto and Jonathan said their farewells as he stopped in front of the Kirigaya residence and he heads to the front door as the vehicle leaves. Suguha greeted her brother with a big hug as she was worried sick about him, but when she asked about Alex, he told her of what happened but he reassured her that he’ll be alright.

“He’s just resting, that’s all.” Kazuto reassured her.

“I hope I see him soon.” Sugu said, she was worried on how her boyfriend had attacked himself for not saving her brother in time on that night.

“Don’t worry, we’ll see him soon.” Kazuto reassured his cousin. She smiles before he gives her a hug.

“I’m just glad that you’re alright.” Sugu lamented before she begins sobbing. Kazuto responded by pulling her into his hug, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

“Hey it’s OK Sugu.” Kazuto said while she burrows in his embrace.

“I know, but….I was scared for you and Alex-kun.” She sobbed. Kazuto gently pats her head, he could feel her shaking, confirming that she was afraid of after what happened. After a few minutes, her shaking and sobs ceased, but he just held her tenderly. He hadn’t seen her this upset since the day she learned of her avatar’s identity and how she wanted to move on knowing that they’re only cousins and not siblings.

“It’s been hard on all of us.” Kazuto confessed while he pets her hair. “But we can now get back to normal.” She hugged him in a tight hug. Afterwards, they broke the hug and begin getting ready for bed. Sugu yawned cutely as she begins to head to her bedroom.

“Nite Oni-chan.” Sugu said.

“Nite Sugu.” Kazuto replied as she entered her bedroom, Kazuto does the same as he switches into his black pajamas before sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked around his bedroom; it was still the same since he left for the Underworld.

“It’s good to be back.” Kazuto muttered to himself before he lay on the bed, pulling the covers over him and begins to drift off to sleep.

Elsewhere, Alex Mitchell tossed and turned onto his bed, it took him a long time for him to fall asleep after what he had experienced. He believed some sleep would help him….But he was wrong as he begins to experience the nightmares.

 

* * *

 

_Alex finds himself back in the hallways of the Ocean Turtle. He looked up and down the hallways and sees that he’s the only one in it. He also finds that they’re no doors in the hallway either._

_“No…I can’t be.” Alex shook his head. He hears screams coming from down the hallway. He ran down the hallway to find the source of the scream. As he ran, Alex notices that the hallway appears to be stretched out for miles, no matter how far or how fast he ran, the hallway keeps on extending. He gets to the corner of the hallway only to find it just as long as the last one in both directions._

_Alex was beginning to lose his mind as in every hallway is longer, whenever he hears the screams again, the hallways changed like they’re glaciers, shifting to different shapes. ‘Am I gonna find my way out of this labyrinth?’ He manages to push through, after what seemed like an eternity, he finds the double-doors. He sighs in relief and pushes through the doors, only to find himself back in Tokyo. It was the neighborhood district of Asuna Yuuki. That means her manor isn’t that far and begins to head down the streets. However, like the hallways, the streets and blocks appeared to stretch out._

_“How is this possible?” Alex thought aloud. Finally he sees two people on the sidewalk; one of them is lying down on the pavement while the other is crouched down. He imminently recognized them, it was Kazuto and Asuna. He quickly ran towards them, when he got to them it turned out Asuna is crying over Kazuto who is motionless. Alex sees the syringe sticking into Kazuto’s shoulder, which contained the same poison that stops the person’s heart once injected into the body._

_“No..no no no no no no no…” Alex shook his head as he tries to revive him._

_“Kazuto….” Asuna continued sobbing._

_“It can’t be..” Alex said in disbelief. “You were saved…You were alive…” He continues to make attempts to revive him, but it was all in vain._

_“You can’t be dead….You just can’t..” Alex shook his head. It was then Asuna’s sobbing ceased and begins to mutter. “This is your fault..” Her muttered was slow, but as she became angry, her phrase grew louder. “This is your fault Alex.”_

_The statement have pierced his heart. “No Asuna, he was saved.”_

_“You were fooling around when you could’ve come by and saved him from Johnny Black!” Asuna said angrily, the fire in her eyes was proof enough._

_“I didn’t know, I tried to save him..I really did..” Alex pleaded with her, but it seemed that it didn’t went through._

_“You were stupid and careless!” She screamed at him. “You got him killed by your foolishness and ignorance!!”_

_“I’m sorry Asuna! I’m really am!!” Alex shouted as he dropped to the ground, he looked up to see that Asuna had disappeared; Kazuto’s dead body is disappeared as well. He was the only one on the streets._

_“I’m sorry Kazuto! I’m sorry Asuna! I’m sorry!!!!” He shouted into the ground, tears formed in his eyes and dripped down to the pavement. He looked back up and found himself back on the Ocean Turtle, this time in the Armory. He was already armed with weapons he picked out, only he didn’t see Asuna with him as she followed him to the armory and helped her get armed when the invasion began. However, he quickly got up and headed out the door with the M7 assault rifle in his hands and finds himself back into the hallways again._

_He muttered before he begins running down the hallways again. Still, the hallways continued to extend to miles, even the stairs begin to descend down to miles. He sees the UN soldiers coming up the stairs and opens fire on them. However, he noticed that all of them have glowing red eyes, indicating that they’re not human eyes. But it didn’t matter since the UN aren’t human at all and continued to engage against them. As he continues down the stairs the walls have disappeared, he looked down to see nothing but complete blackness as anything could fall down into the abyss, no light or nothing. He had to be careful and continued down the stairs._

_He was starting to feel scared whenever he look over the edge and stared into the abyss, thinking if he slipped, he’ll never see light again. However, despite the fear, he made it down the stairs and continued to head down the hallway once more until the came across a familiar doors. It was the doors that lead to the room where the Soul Translators are kept. He enters through the doors to see Casals and the other soldiers with him, surrounding Kazuto and Asuna while they’re still strapped to the Soul Translators._

_“Attack!” Casals shouted the order, the voice was deepen and distorted as if possessed by a demon from hell. The UN Commandos attacked him and he quickly engages the soldiers. He managed to take them down with ease with only Casals left, he aims his rifle at him but clicks empty, he threw his rifle down and charges at the man with full rage in a brutal confrontation. He punches his face several times and manages to bring him onto the floor, despite Casals attempts to defend himself. But Alex kept on slamming his fist into his head until he was motionless. He breathed heavily from his victory, but he looked up to see Kazuto and Asuna are dead, their wounds shows that they’ve been shot and stabbed to death._

_“No…no no…I can’t be..” Alex said in disbelief over the two dead bodies on the beds. It was then he heard the devilish laughter, he looked over to see Casals rising up from the floor._

_“You are a failure Alex.” Casals mocks him. “You’d vowed to protect them while they’re in FullDive and you have let them died. You are stupid and carless.” He let out a laugh._

_“Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!!” Alex shouted to Casals, but he just only laughed._

_“No matter how you tell yourself, you’ll let everyone down….And you call yourself their friend.” It was his breaking point, he lunged out at him and wailed at his head with his fists while shouting ‘Shut up’ over and over again. When his strength failed, he stopped. He looked down to see it wasn’t Casals, but Kazuto himself. His stomach and his heart sank as he realized he brutally murdered Kazuto with his bare hands._

_“No…….” He said in horror. “No……..” He then said aloud before shouting to the heavens. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!””_

 

* * *

 

Alex gasps as he snapped his eyes wide open and sat up, sweat poured from his forehead as he breathed heavily from the nightmare. He looked around to see he was still in his bedroom. He looked at the clock to see 3:13 am.

“It’s only a dream…” He muttered softly as he sat up from his bed. Even though it was a dream, it still shook him to his very core. He stood up from his bed and heads to the bedroom window, opens the shutters and pushed the window open. The moonlight lit up the bedroom like sunshine as the cool ocean breeze swept in through the window, it was a nice feeling in this time of hour. However, despite the satisfying cool breeze, it didn’t shake away the bad memory from the nightmare.

He sat back down on the bed, but he didn’t fall back to sleep. The cold feeling he had after the invasion of the Ocean Turtle followed him all the way home, but he didn’t give his family the full details on the whole thing and told them that he was just shaken up and wanted to head to bed; foolishly telling himself that he could sleep it off, but instead it only lead him the nightmare where he failed to save Kazuto and have died from the poison, Asuna not only wept for her lover, but blamed Alex for his death as well as witnessing the deaths of his friends while they’re strapped to the Soul Translators. Even though it never happened back a few days ago, but they still haunted him.

Then he begins to feel the tears forming in his eyes, even though it was during the invasion and he had to defend himself against the UN. But the moment when Casals planned to molest Asuna while she was in FullDive and kill them, it was enough to overpower his captors and kill Casals with his bare hands; however his mind went blank during the violent confrontation. When things died down, he realized what he did and was shaken to the core. He then thought of what would’ve happened if he was quick enough to save Kazuto and prevent Johnny Black from injecting the poison into him, none of it would’ve happened. He kept on blaming himself for the whole thing.

“I’m sorry…” He muttered as the tears flowed down his face, the soft sobs came shortly; he never fell back to sleep, just laid in his bed wishing he could undo the events that night.

 

* * *

 

**July 7 th, 2:55 pm:**

Jonathan was doing rounds at the naval base, it was indeed hard work, but it pays off.

He swung by the office of his father, Captain David Mitchell and met with a crisp salute.

“At least Lieutenant.” David said after he saluted.

“Captain, you called me here?” Jonathan asked.

“Yes Lieutenant.” David replied. “I wanted you to check up on Alex.” It’s been a day since Alex returned from the Ocean Turtle and the Mitchell family was concerned about him as he seemed to be in shock. Jonathan nods as he is concerned about his little brother.

“Don’t worry; I’ll swing by to check up on him.” He reassured his father. David thanked him and Jon was out the door in the heartbeat.

He jumped into the Humvee and took off the second the engine roared to life by the turn of the ignition like a beast waking up. The base disappears behind him as he went through the checkpoint gates and headed up the road. A couple of minutes later, he arrived at the Mitchell Residence and parked the Humvee at the side of the house. He hopped out of the car and headed inside and it was a good thing because the weather radar says that rainstorm is rolling in roughly around 3pm. Jonathan prayed he was safe since the family noticed his silent behavior before heading to bed, even their mother Maria notified them that Alex was still asleep. He peek his head into Alex’s bedroom while whispering “Alex” in case he was still sleeping. He wasn’t as he is seen siting on the edge of the bed, his head staring down into the floor.

“Alex?” He said, hoping his presence would get his attention. Despite this, the younger Mitchell didn’t even seem to notice other than a slight twitch in his arm. Jon then walked towards his bed and shook him slightly.

“Alex? Please talk to me.” Jon urged him. It was then that Alex finally looked up to his face.

When he saw his little brother’s face, his heart began to sink.

As he looked directly into his face, he saw that it was pale and emotionless; but the worst part of it that his eyes had made the elder brother’s heart to sink further; his eyes seemed to be empty, no sadness, anger, or any emotions.

Jonathan had seen this look before; some of his fellow soldiers who have faced combat from the ‘Second Pacific War’ in 2020 had the same expressions. They were trained for combat but never had time to face with the situation after combat. Some of the soldiers who dealt with traumatic experiences experienced Combat stress reaction; some of them broke down emotionally from the actions such as killing enemies on the other side; while the others who couldn’t deal with the after-effects took their own lives. For Jonathan, it was no doubt that Alex have gone through the same experiences.

“Jon…” Alex muttered to where Jon could barely hear it; like his eyes, his voice sound hollow. His concerns had only worsened.

“Alex….” Jon said, but no reaction, he just continued his blank stare; a few seconds went by; still nothing.

It was then he pulled his little brother closer to a hug, fearing that he may not respond at all. He hoped that he could let out a small reaction, any reaction than none at all.

“Please Alex…” Jon begged as he held his little brother in his arms. It was then that he felt small tears falling down his cheeks and onto his uniform. Jon breathed a sigh of relief; at least he’s showing some emotion.

“I’m sorry…..I’m sorry…” Alex muttered, it was then he feels more tears streaming down his face.

“It’s OK Alex…It’s OK…” Jon comforted him as he felt his arms reaching up to hold him. The room fell into silence as he held his little brother in his hug.

“Was this had to do about what happened on the Ocean Turtle?” Jon asked, Alex just nodded, not speaking a word.

‘Just as I feared.’ Jon thought, Alex was exposed to combat on the Turtle after getting himself caught in all of it, now his younger brother is experiencing Combat stress reaction himself. He pulls him in his hug harder, there’s got to be a way to get to him. Perhaps he could text his friends and Suguha to notify him on the situation.

“You want me to contact your friends?” Jon asked him. Alex just nodded; Jon knew that he needs his friends to comfort him.

 

* * *

 

**3:00 pm, Tokyo, Japan:**

Kazuto, Asuna and Suguha headed to the Dicey Café. It’s been a day since Kazuto returned from the Ocean Turtle and everyone was happy to see him OK. However, they begin to show concern about Alex as they haven’t heard from him since the invasion, especially Suguha.

“I hope he’s alright.” Sugu commented. “No one has heard from him since he left as well as his return.”

“I know.” Asuna lamented. They’ve arrived at the Dicey Café, everyone in Kirito’s guild were happy to see their friend, knowing that he made it through; Yui was the happiest to see her daddy turn out fine. Everyone agreed to meet at the Dicey Café to give him a warm reunion.

 _“I missed you so much Daddy.”_ Yui said from the probe Asuna sports.

“I missed you too Yui.” Kazuto smiled at the probe. They opened the doors and entered into the café, only to see his guild already there all gathered around at the jointed tables.

“It’s good to be back.” Kazuto commented.

“Yes it is.” Scott chimed in. “Wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“Indeed.” Yuuki chirped. Randy smiled as well. Rika and Keiko smiled at their long-time friend. When they heard the news about Kazuto’s injuries, they were worried non-stop as they once had crushes on him during in SAO; but they’ve moved on after he found interest in Asuna and eventually became a lovely couple since then. The two girls managed to find love themselves and they no longer had to worry about being alone through life. But the girls hugged their friend nonetheless; it didn’t take long for Shino and Yuuki to hug him as well and finally, Asuna hugs Kazuto from behind. The latter chuckles at the group hug he’s getting while their boyfriends looked on with smirks on their faces.

“Trying to steal our girls, eh Kirito?” Scott joked. Causing the Black Swordsman to blush.

“Guess what Asuna said is true,” Tim remarked. “You sure are a ladies man.” He chuckled.

“Hey, I thought I was the ladies man.” Scott makes a mock scowl as he pretended to be offended.

“You, Kirito and Klein.”  Randy pointed out.

“Don’t forget me.” An older male voice is heard, the group turned to see Yuki Tsutano walk through the doors. Kazuto smiles as he sees the older man approaching him, his humor keeps the group together as well as his friend Fuji.

“Where is Fuji?” Kazuto asked.

“He’s out doing errands.” Yuki explained. “But he’ll swing by later.”

“That’s good.” Kazuto chuckled. It was then the Raven-black haired man looked around to see someone missing from the group and asked. “Where’s Alex? He’s not with you.” Everyone looked at each other; no one has heard from Alex since the attack on Kazuto and departed for the Ocean Turtle.

“No one has heard from him.” Tim admitted. “He didn’t even log on.”

“I’ve called him several times today.” Scott added. “And he hasn’t answered any of them.”

“I hope nothing happened to him.” Keiko expressed her worries for their friend. Even Randy is concerned for his older cousin. “I hope he’s alright.” He said. Kazuto, Asuna and Suguha looked at each other with expression of worry on their faces; they had to tell them very soon.

“Actually…About Alex..” Asuna spoke. Everyone gathered around as she explains that after Kazuto was injured, Alex blamed himself for not being able to save him in time and have taken it out on himself before they snapped him out of it. After they contacted Rinko, she brought her and Alex to the Ocean Turtle and promised to be there when he wakes up. But in the wake of the attack caused by the United Nations, Alex took up weapons from the turtle’s armory and gunned his way through the path while Asuna tailed him. Kazuto was shocked as well as the group.

“So you’re saying that our Alex took on the United Nations peacekeepers single handily?” Scott asked. Asuna nodded as an answer.

“Gotta admit, he’s hardcore.” Scott commented with a small smile.

But Yuki frowned by the boy’s ignorance and spoke up. “It’s not like the video games you play. He was exposed to live combat and there was no telling how it had affected him.” Scott lowered his head in shame; meanwhile, Randy was shocked by his cousin’s actions. “You don’t think he is…” He trailed off.

Yuki said “Unfortunately Yes.” The group went silent, it was no wonder why Alex never answered his phone calls or logged on.

“We need to go see him.” Randy spoke up. Suguha and the others nodded, but as they begin to get up, Kazuto’s phone clings, indicating his phone has received a text message. He looks at his phone and it was a text from Alex’s older brother Jonathan and it reads:

_“Kazuto, this is Jonathan; Alex hasn’t been himself at all since yesterday and having trouble sleeping. He really needs you and the others to help him. Please come here as soon as possible.”_

Kazuto replies with the text. “Alright, we’re on our way.” Then he turned to the others.

“Alex needs our help; we need to get there soon.”

“K, but the problem is that we’re supposed to have rain today.” Klein pointed out. “I’m sure that the rainclouds have arrived outside of Tokyo.”

“Don’t worry,” Yuki stepped up. “I’ll take you there.”

“Thanks Yuki.” Kazuto was so thankful that the old friend of David Mitchell’s generosity.

“Hey, no problem.” Yuki then said. “Gotta help out my friend’s kid after all.”  Everyone leaves the care and they all hopped into Yuki’s van.

“Hope everyone’s all comfy.” Yuki called out before he started the van and takes off.

 

* * *

 

It took some time to get out from the city limits before arriving at the Mitchell Residence. It was starting to rain as they drove out on the country roads, by the time they got to the house, it was beginning to downpour.

Kazuto said “Well it is pouring down rain so make haste” Yuki parked the van into the front of the house and everyone begins to climb out of the van and run underneath the porch to keep from getting wet.

“Wow. It’s coming down hard.” Klein commented.

“They did say it was gonna rain.” Kazuto corrected. Asuna and Suguha had their jackets over their heads to keep their hair from getting wet, Rika and the others were a mix from a little wet to almost drenched. Yuki however, didn’t seem to mind. After all, he served his role in the armed forces back in the 2000’s. Kazuto took a deep breath, steps up and knocks on the door, after a few seconds it opens and Jonathan peaks out the door.

“I’m glad you’ve came.” Jonathan said in a hushed tone before he ushered everyone to enter inside. They all stepped into the house where they saw Alex sitting on the couch staring into the flat-screen TV; but the one thing that was off about it is the TV is turned off. It was no doubt that he’s making his thousand-mile stare, replaying what he had witnessed on the Ocean Turtle. Quietly, everyone approached him on the couch and got a good look on his face, it was indeed pale and emotionless.

“Alex?” Kazuto said softly while tugging on his arm, but didn’t show a reaction at first until Sugu spoke for him. “Alex….it’s us….”

“Sugu…” Alex spoke at last. Her heart sank when she heard the hollowness in his voice. Shino too seen that look before, ever since the Post Officer robbery a few years ago, Shino suffered nightmares and panic attacks after the incident; but every time she looked in the mirror, she had the same emotionless and pale look on her face. Suguha hugged Alex with sympathy.

“Alex…” Shino said, sympathy is heard in her voice.

“I’m sorry…” Alex said again, voice still hollow. “It’s just….”

“Yes?” Asuna asked.

“It was just that I felt like I’d failed you as a friend ever since that night.” Alex continued. This time with sadness hinted in his tone.

“You didn’t fail…” Kazuto said, remembering that night where he almost died.

“Alex…That night wasn’t your fault.” Asuna reassured him, but he didn’t listen.

“It felt like it did.” Alex then replied before he gazes down to the floor. “I’ve been telling myself that it wasn’t and even though I did my best, it felt like it wasn’t enough.” Almost everyone sat down as he continued.

“But there was the worst part, when Asuna have dove into the Underworld for Kazuto and I stayed behind to protect you two.” He explains that one of the UN commando leader Casals lead the attack on the room and despite holding back, he’d broke through and captured Alex. The gang was shocked when they learned that Casals was PoH, the former leader of the Laughing Coffin Guild back in SAO. Everyone wondered what happened to him when LC was captured. However, the most shocking part was when they learned about his attempt to molest Asuna while she was still in fulldive and then shoot the two in front of Alex.

“After he said what he was planning to do, my mind went blank.” Alex continued. “I didn’t pay any attention to my actions after that, all I could think of is stopping him at all cost.”

“Alex….” Asuna said in shock. She never knew what would’ve happened if this Casals did achieved his goal. She already knew the denial and ignorance from the Canadian government as well as the United Nations, but she never knew about that type of sadistic cruelty. Both she and Kazuto hugged their friend for a moment.

“Alex, you did what you had to do.” Scott reassured their friend. “I mean, I’d do the same thing if I was in your position..” It was Alex looked up; his face was a mixture of anger and sadness.

“You wouldn’t know what the after effects feel like!” He snapped. Scott recoiled back from his aggressive tone, everyone, even Rika was shocked for his sudden aggressive behavior. It was then the thunder rumbled as if on cue, then the latter gazed back down again.

“Sorry…I didn’t even have control of my actions, my anger and rage took over; all I saw was red of burning rage.” He continued, he paused for the moment as his begins to tear up. “I’ve managed to regain control of myself and when I did I was horrified by my actions, even after I was checked by the Medical staff and sent home. The faces of the dead soldiers and what was left of Casals…..” He paused again as he choked down his sobs, at this point, tears streamed down his face. The others became concerned as the hurt in his eyes are apparent.

“I…I even tried to sleep…But I see the faces of the soldiers I’ve killed….including his….Sometimes….I see your faces….as if I…..let you die…” Alex choked. “If only I was f…fast enough…in the first place….A….All of this wouldn’t happen….It…it shouldn’t have to come…..to this….” Suguha, devastated by Alex’s loss of will, hugged him tightly. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion he buried his face into her neck, hiccupping for air as he cried.

“Sssshhhhhh…. “She gently hushed him as she stroked his back. "Shhh... It's okay. It's okay Alex-kun…” Kazuto and Asuna then hugged him as well, Shino, who have sympathy for him, also hugged. Pretty soon, everyone kneeled down and hugged their troubled friend. As they continued their group hug, the rain continued to pour outside; no lightening or thunder, only the sounds of raindrops as if heaven itself is showing sympathy for the troubled soul.

As Alex began to calm down from his friends embracing his, he continued to burrow himself into Sugu’s embrace and took more of her scent. Suguha strokes his blonde hair as she feels him calming down before cuddling with him. It was almost thirty minutes before Alex looked into her eyes, his own eyes were red and puffy from the tears; but they’re a mixture of sadness and relief.

“You won’t be doing this alone Alex.” Suguha then said as she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently before planting a gentle peck on the lips.

“Sugu’s right Alex.” Kazuto added. “You’ve risked and giving so much for us since ALO.”

“Yes, you’re bravery has proved us that our friendship is strong.” Asuna added.

“Let’s not forget that your leadership is strong in several missions on other games.” Scott chimed in. He reminded their friend of his bravery and strong leadership in Fallout 3, Star Wars Battlefront 2, Homefront 1 and 2, the Wolfenstein games as well as Far Cry 5 where they fended off a group of Far-Left environmental extremists in the forest county of California. Some of the missions sometimes didn’t go well as planned but they came out triumph in the end.

“Yeah, you can’t let something like this pull you down. You’re stronger than that.” Rika commented.

“She’s right you know.” A voice was heard; they turned to see it was Yuki.

“Yuki.” Kazuto was surprised that he was there the whole time.

“I’m sorry if I was eavesdropping, but I just gotta say something.” The older man approached the group and kneeled down to eye level in front of Alex. “Alex, it’s OK to have regrets, but you can’t keep attacking yourself for something that had happened in the past. That road leads to madness, I know, I’ve had several of my comrades back in Iraq who went through those phases and ended up taking their own lives when they couldn’t live with the burden.” He explained about his days in the ‘War on Terror’. “I had to live on to carry their memories of our times back then and I didn’t want you to end up taking your own life.”  Alex just nodded. It was then his older brother Jonathan came into the room and hugged Alex.

“Your girlfriend and all of your friends are here for you.” Jon comforted him. “I always be looking after my baby brother, always have and always will.” Alex hugs his older brother, the room fell silent again as they all hugged their friend again. As they were, neither of them noticed the rain is starting to lose its downpour drizzle and the clouds gave way to the clear sunny sky above. The sunbeam pierced into the living room window and shined upon the group as it to have them bathe into the heaven’s warming embrace.  It was then Sugu noticed the sunlight and spoke out. “Hey, I think it’s starting to stop raining outside.” Everyone, including Alex, looked outside through the window.

“Let’s head on out.” Kazuto suggested, everyone agreed and headed outside on the patio, it didn’t fully stopped raining, only drizzling, the clouds now disappearing in separate directions, the sky above is beautiful like a giant sapphire and the sun is the reflection shining brightly; Alex hugs his girlfriend as they feel the warmth of the sun beaming down on them.

“See Alex, you’re not alone in this.” Suguha reassured him.

“As long as we’re here…” Shino added.

“And stand together..” Asuna followed.

“We’ll get through it all.” Kazuto finished. Then Sugu gently cupped Alex’s cheeks in a cute way and plants her lips against his. Afterwards, not a word was spoken as they all looked into the sky with hope and confidence to help their friend. In the end, he’ll overcome his regrets and fears.


	4. Recovery

**August 4 th: **

Four weeks have passed since the attack on Ocean Turtle as well as the revival of Kazuto Kirigaya from his injuries. Alex Mitchell has been going through therapy sessions every day since Ocean Turtle and so far, he’s been making great progress on his full recovery. Even having him and Suguha conducting their own therapy session one night.

Kazuto and Asuna walked through the metropolis in Tokyo heading towards the Dicey Café. Kazuto sighs happily at the thought of Alex’s progress. It’s been the talk throughout his guild as well as the Sleeping Knights guild. Plus they were amazed by Kazuto’s time in the Underworld as he had met on many adventures with Eugeo and Alice in the Human Empire. The two knights of the Human Empire have managed to log into the World Seed and become part of Kirito’s guild as well as meeting their friends and Yui, who they find adorable.

“Hard to believe it’s been that long ago.” Kazuto admitted as they rounded the corner.

“Yes it was Kazuto-kun.” Asuna smiled. “We’d went through a lot in those days.”

“Indeed we have, but it’s all over…” Kazuto replied back, they shared warm gazes and smiled.

“And Alex is making great progress in his recovery.” Asuna added.

“He mentions them to me when he was over one time.” Kazuto replied as he then went over and gives a peck on her cheek, who giggles in response.

“My how I missed your kisses.” Asuna sighed before turning to her and planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Don’t worry Asuna; we’ll catch up on our times in the future.” Kazuto gave out a devious smirk to her, causing her cheeks to turn pink.

Asuna said “I think that smirk leads to us making love right?”

“You’ve read my mind.” Kazuto chuckled, Asuna blushes from his comment, she’s so looking forward of their hot, steamy nights like in the old days. They arrived at the Dicey Café and entered through the doors, they see everyone gathered either at the bar or at the large table.

“Hey Kazuto!” Rika called out from the crowd. “You’re just in time!” Kazuto approached the table where Rika showed him and Asuna extra seats and they sat down, they also see that Kazuto has got the seat next to Alex.

“Seems you got the lucky seat Kazuto.” Rika teased, causing him to glance at her while she was giggling.

“Rika…” Asuna said in an annoyed tone. Alex just shook his head, there were times when Rika teased both him and Kazuto while they were in GGO and sneak some snippets that they acted as a couple due to Kazuto’s feminine appearance during the transfer and everyone thought he was a girl, even Sinon thought for a while until they were changing clothes and ended up getting slapped by the sniper.

“Don’t remind us.” Kazuto muttered, Suguha on the other hand, couldn’t imagine her boyfriend and oni-chan being a couple and blushes from the thought of it; but she learned how to blot it out of her mind for a short while. Alex couldn’t believe that he had to go along with the charade Kazuto have dragged him into in order to make the other players of GGO, including the contestants of the ‘Bullet of Bullets ‘tournament to leave them alone. Even went as far as cuddling, which was extremely awkward the whole time. Both Kazuto and Alex spent their times repressing those memories in GGO, the latter admitted that he hadn’t been on GGO since then and he attended to keep it that way in case anyone still remembers the two.

Rika giggled from the thought of them as a couple while the other girls just stared at her and her improbability;  Asuna face-palmed as she recalled Shino telling the others about Kazuto’s feminine avatar in GGO.

“Alright Rika..” Asuna said in an annoyed tone.

“Okay…” Rika sighed. Silence loomed around the café before Tim decided to ask. “Heard that you’re making great progress on your recovery, right Alex?”

“Indeed I have.” Alex answered. Kazuto sighed in relief. “At least the therapy sessions are coming to an end, right?”

“That’s right, this week is the last week, and soon I’ll be fully recovered in no time.” Alex smiled. Suguha hugged him tightly. “That’s very good to hear Alex.” She smiled.

“It’s very great to hear that.” Keiko remarked as she makes her cute smile, Tim chuckles at his girlfriend’s cute smile, he did land himself with a sweet girl.

“So….Kazuto, how are Eugeo and Alice been doing?” Yuuki asked.

“They’re doing pretty well.” Kazuto answered. He explains that they’ve gotten used to their android bodies in the real world as well as learning about the events and history in the real world. They were astonished by the marvels of the real world holds.

“When I develop the technology to replace our current FullDive technology, we’ll be able to bring them into the real world.” Kazuto said.

“After we bring Yui into the real world that is..” Asuna pointed out, the true motivation of Kazuto’s interest in Mechatronics is to bring their daughter Yui into the real world.

“That is correct.” Kazuto smiled sheepishly.

“Speaking of Yui, she made something that you may love.” He then said. Asuna smiled before saying, “She was very thankful for helping Kazuto as well as hearing about your recovery.”

“Really?” Alex was touched by his little AI niece’s kindness for him.

“It’s very true.” Kazuto chuckled. It was then Alex begins to get up. “Let’s get going, we’ll run by my place first.”

“Alright then.” Suguha added as she stood up with him. Everyone begins to stand up and head out of the Dicey Café to head to Alex’s house.

 

* * *

 

Sometime later, everyone arrived at the Mitchell Residence and parked their bikes near the fence and hopped off. As they headed towards the front door, they’ve noticed the vehicle parked in the driveway, it wasn’t recognizable as they examined the car closer, everyone, including Kazuto are curious by unknown vehicles, the cars themselves are an 2025 Chevy four-door automobiles, they sports black color paintjobs and has diplomatic plates.

“Wonder whose cars they belong to.” Scott commented. “It looks like it belongs to a government official.” It was true; the Chevy Pride is normally driven by anyone working for the government or an organization that deals with political affairs. Kazuto walked along, admiring the details of the car before heading with the others to the front door. As Alex opens the door and enters inside, they see Jon with two individuals who are sitting in the living room, they both wore business suits.  Everyone was stunned by the new guests, it was then Alex recognized one of them.

“Jack Johnston?” Alex asked; Jack Ryan Johnston is the Secretary-General of the Coalition of Allied Nations; he met him once when they questioned him of his involvement in the ALO incident.

“Alexander Mitchell.” The Secretary-General smiled. “It’s been a long time since we’ve met.”

“It’s been a year and a half since I told my side during the ALO incident.” Alex concluded.

“Indeed. We’re here to talk about what happened on the Ocean Turtle.” He mentioned. “And Samuel Norton is here as well.” Norton nodded with a smile.

“Didn’t I see you with….” Alex trailed off before Norton finished.

“When you finished up with the information, yes you have.” Alex was surprised. From what Alex, Kazuto and Asuna heard that Norton is head of the secret military faction of the Coalition known as the Ghost Ops.

It was then Norton asked. “From our reports, you and Asuna were present at the Ocean Turtle when the attack occurred, am I correct?”

“Indeed we were.” Alex replied. Johnston and Norton ushered them to have a seat while they continued. “Hard to imagine begin caught in the middle of the invasion.” Alex nodded in agreement instead of speaking.

“He’s been going through therapy after the attack.” Asuna explained.

“We understand.” Norton replied. The girl sighed as she explained that after Kazuto was injured conflicted by Johnny Black, a member of the guild known as ‘Laughing Coffin’, he was taken to the Ocean Turtle where they learned that he is strapped to the Soul Translator while they repaired his brain. The process was going great and he was planned to be taking out of the device when the United Nations staged an attack on the Turtle, the facility suffered some damage, including the power surge that damaged the Soul Translator he was strapped into, she made the decision to dive into the Underworld to locate and revive him while Alex fended off the UN soldiers.

“And believe me, it was crazy.” Asuna finished.

“And when I came back and heard about it, even I couldn’t believe it either.” Kazuto admitted.

“It was hard to believe that the UN would pull a stunt like this after what they did last year.” Alex admitted. Norton nodded in agreement as his unit was on the USS _Bush_ when the attack occurred; they managed to survive and made it back home in one piece.

“What of the United Nations?” He then asked. Norton sighs before telling them that after the attack, the United Nations have been placed in hot water and they’re once again condemned for their unprovoked actions and sanctions are called out against them. They also learned that Gabriel Miller was charged and found guilty for leading the attack as well as for his corrupt families company Glowgen Defense Systems and he was executed for his crimes afterwards.

“Good, they needed to be punished for what they almost did to Kazuto.” Asuna uttered.

“Indeed….” Kazuto added. It was then he asks about Johnny Black. Norton tells them that he’s serving two life sentences for attempted murder on him as well as for his role in the killings of players in GGO. It was then Alex had a thought and asked Norton about seeing him, Johnny Black was arrested with the thought that he finally killed Kazuto. If they can visit him and show him that Kazuto lived, he’ll realize he’d failed. Kazuto thought Alex was going nuts at first but then thought about it hard.

“I mean, we want to show him that what he tried to do had failed and we’ll be a stronger as ever.” Alex further explained. Kazuto sighed before he spoke.

“He’s right. What he tried to do to me was also an attempt to take me away from Asuna.” He shuddered from that night, Asuna did the same thing. She was this close of losing Kazuto from the madman.

“However, I survived because I was important to everyone I meet…..” He turned to Asuna. “Including those that we hold very dear to our hearts.” Asuna smiled before leaning in a pecking him on the cheek.

“I agree with Kazuto and Alex.” Asuna said. “We should see this Johnny Black and show him that he failed.”

“Same here.” Rika joined in. “We can show that creep what for.”

“I’m with her.” Scott joined in as well. Randy and Yuuki agreed and joined in, Tim and Keiko, Shigeru and Shino followed suit. Everyone begin to smile, showing full support for Kazuto’s and Alex’s decision.

“I guess it is decided.” Norton stood up and he led everyone outside and to his car. “Some of you may have to ride in the other car.” He said. Kazuto nodded and watches Klein, Shigeru, Shino, Scott, Rika, Tim and Keiko stepped in the second car with Johnston while he, Asuna, Alex, Suguha, Randy and Yuuki steps in the car with Norton. It was a tight fit, but everyone managed to squeeze themselves in before Norton started the car up and pulls out of the driveway. They waited until the second car pulled out and begins to follow them. They drove away from the Mitchell Residence and into the Tokyo city limits. Alex sighs as they’re on route to the visitation.

 

* * *

 

The two Chevys arrived at the gates of the Tokyo Detention Center, the guard checks their IDs, Norton tells him that the group is with them and the guard opens the gate and the two cars drove into the parking lot. Everyone got out of the cars and headed through the main doors, Kazuto sighs as Johnston and Norton headed towards the front desk, leaving the group to themselves, he can feel his heart racing from the thought.

Asuna noticed Kazuto tensing up and gives him comfort. “It’s OK Kazuto, we’ll be with you.” She said in a soothing voice; she held onto him until she felt his heart rate dropping to normal. He turned to his girl and smiled. “Thanks Asuna.” The Yuuki girl petted his hair, feeling his black locks through her fingers, she then rubbed her fingers against his ears; causing him to sigh softly.

“Hehe…That’s the Kazuto I know.” Asuna giggled as she nuzzles into his hair, taking in the scent of his conditioner. Alex, Sugu and the others either smirked or blushed from their usual affection; at least they’re back to normal.

“We’ll wait until Prisoner 0114 is ready.” The desk clerk says to Norton. Alex looks at the clock on the wall; he knows that in a short time, they’ll confront Johnny Black. Kazuto smiles back as his friend, to show him that he is too ready. A few minutes have passed until the desk clerk spoke.

“Prisoner 0114 is ready sir. If everyone can follow the guards to the room.” They followed the two security guards down the hallway and into one of the rooms where several security guards are present. The group hid Kazuto in between so that he couldn’t be seen for the time being. Like every other prison, they have a phone so that they can talk to each other since the slate of glass keeps the prisoners at bay. Time felt like it slowed down for both Kazuto and Alex, but their girlfriends reassured them and gave them confidence. They watched as the door from the other side slowly opens, the two security guards brought the prisoner in; Atsushi Kanamoto aka Johnny Black was escorted to the chair, the guards showed no emotion on their faces as the ordered him to sit down, which he did. Atsushi chuckled as he sees Alex and Asuna.

“So….How’s Kazuto doing? Heard he was a bit faint…” He laughed. Alex and Asuna kept their posture of his taunting, but they must keep Kazuto hidden in order to surprise him. Johnny Black says “I have successfully killed Kazuto for Death Gun!”

“With his death, the Guild….my Guild has been avenged….” He continued.

“The guild that includes killing innocent players all for fun, even after SAO was cleared you and your guild comrades have continued on where you left off.” Alex remarked. “You can’t get any lower than that…”

Johnny only laughed. “Really Even if you beat me you can’t win…” He looked at Asuna… “Even you can’t beat me now that I’ve taken away your lover…” It was then Asuna begins to chuckle. This left Atsushi confused. “Something funny?”

Asuna said “ You think so but you are wrong.” It was then she turned to the group. Rika and the others nodded and parted ways, showing Kazuto as he steps out in full view. Atsushi’s face went from confused to total shock.

“No….No….It can’t be…” He said in disbelief. “I kill you! I KILLED YOU!!!” He then shouted in anger. Kazuto chuckled at Johnny Black’s outburst, Alex followed suit.

“You tried to kill me..” Kazuto then said. “But I came back.”

Atsushi said “What the Hell!” It was then Alex approached the window and stared him in the eyes.

“And there’s something else that you should know.” He then said. “Your former leader, PoH, was at the Ocean Turtle and tried to avenge your cult guild which he failed. With him dead and the rest of you in Jail, you’ve have failed.”

It was then he added. “That is the one thing that you or your killer guild never got and never will get. We’re not just one guild; we’re not just one person. Sick twisted people like you have been trying to kill us during and after SAO. But you know what? Fifty years….Heck, one hundred years from now…We’re still gonna be here together….” Alex’s statement has left Atsushi silent. “It proves that the Laughing Coffin will always be based on a bunch of failures such as yourself who gave up on life and chose to commit crimes even after the game cleared….At least we’ll still be around while you and your friends will rot in this place until the end of time…I’ll see to it.” Kazuto smiled the whole time as his American friend told off Johnny Black.

“Now that I finally shown you have failed, I and my friends will leave to enjoy the friendship we have.” Alex said as he turned away. Johnny Black, enraged begins to shout back.

“This isn’t over Lexar!!! You and your friends will suffer by Laughing Coffin!!!”

“Go to hell you bloody asshole.” Alex remarked before he clenched his fist at Black, he looked closely that the middle finger on his hand is the only finger extended to him. Black hits the glass with frustration with no effect and hope of cracking it before the security guards hauled him away. The group leaves the room.

“Was that necessary Alex?” Keiko asked.

“Not really,” Alex answered. “But I felt he deserved it after what he did.” Kazuto chuckled in agreement. “He’s got a point.” He explained that Black will spend the rest of his life in prison into a continuing burning rage and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

“Now let’s leave this place.” Rika spoke. “It’s starting to give me the creeps.”

They all agreed, with it, they leave the Detention Center and back to the Mitchell Residence. Suguha snuggled with her boyfriend before pecking him on the cheek. “You and Kazuto are so brave today.” She said, causing his cheeks to turn pink.

“Thanks Sugu.” He pecks Sugu on the lips, she smiles.

After a while, they reached to the Mitchell Residence and everyone got out. Alex steps out of the car first and helped Sugu out like a gentlemen. Kazuto does the same with Asuna as Randy with Yuuki. They see the others doing the same thing in the second car. Alex chuckles to see everyone bunching up with their respected girlfriends. Rika was beginning to have dirty thoughts for her boyfriend; it was been five months since she and Scott had their steamy night together. However, they’ll discuss it later on as they entered they saw another vehicle approaching the house. It was a pitch black SUV, like the Chevys, it too has diplomatic plates on them. Everyone looked on in both surprise and confusion as the SUV pulls up in the driveway. The door opens up and they see they’re soldiers in black combat gear, it didn’t take long to recognize them when they saw the skull masks; they’re the Ghost Op soldiers. Everyone, even Kazuto, felt nervous as the Ghost soldiers approached them.

“What are they doing here?” Asuna asked.

“Oh…They’re here to check up on me.” Norton explained. “And I bet they’re checking up on you too Alex.” He heard the report from the Special Op soldiers of how he singlehandedly too down many UN soldiers on the Ocean Turtle. Despite calling his actions reckless, they were impressed by his skills and determination to protect his friends. Alex takes a deep breath as the Ghost leader, codenamed: Reaper approached him. The silence was long and nerve-wrecking as the two individuals exchanged long gazes.

“I see that you’re doing just fine.” Reaper said, breaking the silence.

It was Alex’s turn. “Thanks.”

“You sure did show a lot of determination, even for a civilian.” Reaper stated. The Mitchell boy chuckled in response. It was then Reaper said. “You know, if you decide to join the armed forces, we could use someone like you.” Alex was shocked by the Ghost soldier’s offer. However, he didn’t forget the treatment of prisoners during interrogations; Kazuto and Asuna acknowledge this as well when they stepped up beside their friend to speak for him. But it wasn’t necessary.

“Thank you…But I think I’ll pass on that offer.” Alex said.

“You sure? You got talent like no one has seen.” Reaper asked again.

“Don’t think he’d take that offer.” Asuna uttered,

“I agree with her.” Kazuto added. There was a stance between the group and the soldier.

After what appeared to be an eternity, the leader spoke. “OK, it is your decision and I must respect it.” It was then he turned to Norton and the latter ordered him to wait for him at the base, he did so and the Ghost leave in the SUV. Then Norton turned to the group and said. “I guess we’ll be departing now, you take care.”

“We will.” Alex nodded, with it, Norton and Johnston leave with shortly after the Ghosts did, and they disappeared out of sight as they drove towards the base. Suguha went up and hugged Alex, pressing her chest against his body as she pulls him in a squeezing hug. She rubs her hands against his shirt, feeling his hard abs underneath.

“My strong handsome boy.” Sugu sighed happily; she rested her head on his shoulder. Alex smiles before he kisses her head; feeling her soft black hair against his face. She then whispered in her ear. “If you want, we can have another of our therapy sessions sometime in the future.” She had a devious smug on her face that combined by her cute innocent look. A look that everyone is familiar with, even Kazuto too notices it. Alex nodded before whispering back. “I’m so looking forward of your sweetness.” She giggled as he was referring to her sexual quirk that Alex loves so much.

“Oy…Those two are making plans for their sex quest again.” Rika whispered in Scott’s ear.

“Maybe….But at least we’re making ours.” Scott remarked, causing his girl to turn pink.

“So….When are we gonna log on?” Tim asked. He was blushing from the affection Alex and Sugu are showing as well as Scott and Rika.

“Yeah we should.” Keiko agreed. “Can’t keep Yui waiting.” Kazuto and Asuna agreed on it. “Well, we better get to our AmuSpheres.” Everyone hopped on their bikes and headed to their homes to have access to their AmuSpheres.

 

* * *

 

**Log Cabin, New Aincrad.**

Lexar arrived at the Log Home; he sees two lights shining from the sky, indicating that Kirito and Asuna are logging on. The door of the in-game couple opens up and the Spriggan and Undine greeted Lexar.

“Kirito, Asuna.” Lexar chimed. Then another light shown from Lexar’s room and the Sylph girl appeared.

“Leafa…” Lexar smiled. The Sylph girl hugged her Spriggan boyfriend.

Pretty soon, Lisbeth, Silica, Yuuki, Sinon, Spike, Tim, Scott and Randy all logged in and met them in the living room. Spike nuzzled Sinon before saying. “Hello my Kitty.”

“Mmmmmm….Spikey…” Sinon cooed. Tim petted Silica’s ears, causing the Cait Sith to blush and her tail to curl up. Tim smiles as he touches her tail, gently tugging it.

“Mew...” Silica mewed.

“Good kitty….” Tim cooed while stroking her tail, Silica makes her purring sounds that Tim loves so much.

“Nyaaahhh…” Silica meowed.

“Seems that everyone’s enjoying each other.” Asuna teased.

Yuuki giggled. “It seems that way.” She then squeaked when she felt Randy’s arms wrap around her stomach as he hugged her from behind. It was he begins tickling Yuuki, causing her to laugh.

“Quit it Randy!” Yuuki laughed as she felt her sides being tickled. He chuckled as he couldn’t resist, he then stops and Yuuki turned around to face him, a slight blush was across her face, her eyes were both sweet and desire mixed in them.

“You love to tease me, don’t you?” She asked.

Randy smiles “I sure do and I admit you have a cute laugh.” He admitted.

“And you have a cute smile.” It was then she tip-toed up to her and planted a kiss on his lips, the Salamander boy and the Imp girl moaned softly as they shared a passionate kiss before parting; Randy rubs her long purple hair with his hand, feeling the softness touch through his fingers. Sometime after, Yui appeared and flew to Kirito and Asuna.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Yui beamed happily before turning to normal size and hugged her parents. Kirito lifts Yui up and held her in his arms. The little AI giggled and hugged her daddy. Asuna hugged Yui in a warming family embrace. Kirito then tickles her daughter.

“Eeeeeeeeehhhahahahahahaha..” Yui squealed with laughter, it didn’t take long for Asuna to do the same. The two lowered to the floor as they kept tickling their AI daughter until they stopped. Everyone looked on and smiled at the family moment, even Lexar is all smiles to see Yui happy.

Then Yui turned to him and said. “Uncle Alex.” Before she went over and glomped her in a tackle hug. Lexar kneeled down and hugged his little niece. Leafa kneels down and joins the hug with her boyfriend and the giggling Yui.

After they broke the hug, Yui then said. “I’ve made something for you Uncle Alex.” Yui opened up her small inventory and pull out a crown of flowers. Lexar himself was speechless by the flower crown Yui has made, she handed him the crown while she explains that they’re made with the beautiful flowers in ALFheim.

“I wanted to give you something after what you went through to protect Daddy and Mommy.” Yui finishes with her cute smile. Alex smiles as he held the crown of flowers in his hands, he places them on his head much to Yui’s satisfaction. It was then he felt happiness in tears form in his eyes, he was touched by the little AI’s kindness as well as her words.

She’d looked up to him after helping Kirito save Asuna from the creature and always will after he looked after her parents. With that, he took the little AI's hands into her own for a few seconds. Then he kneels down and went for an enveloping, yet gentle hug as he softly cried.

“It’s OK to cry Uncle Alex.” Yui comforted him as her little arms hugged him tightly. “It shows that you really care for our family.” Lexar didn’t say a word; he just smiled as he continued to cradle his little AI niece. Leafa, overwhelmed with emotions went over and hugged her boyfriend. Everyone, including Kirito and Asuna found the moment endearing.

“Our little angel…” Asuna whispered.

“Indeed she is.” Kirito replied. After what seemed like several minutes, they broke the hug and Lexar stood back up on his feet. It was then that he began to speak.

“What happened at the Ocean Turtle weeks ago as well as what happened to Kirito all seems like a distant memory; it was also a scary moment as it almost takes place right after ‘Ordinal Scale’ caused by an insane player of a killer guild of SAO who tried to continue where he and Death Gun left off.” The others nodded in agreement.

“He almost succeeded, however it only made our guild stronger than ever as we’ve gotten through it all. However, even in the wake of victory, some of us have run the risk of fallen into despair.” He remained silent for a moment before continuing. “However, we won’t tackle our despair and grief alone as our friends….no….as our family look after one another, even as one falls, the other can help them back up. We will continue to work to be an example of how we, as family of the earth, should treat each other. While others foolishly cling onto the past, we embrace the future so that everyone can find ways to continue to look after one another.”

As Lexar finished, everyone begins clapping and cheering for him. After the cheering died down, Kirito speaks up.

“But let’s not forget that even in the mist of the tough times, friendship continues to forge into the fires and look after one another.” Asuna smiled as he was referring to the Knights of the Underworld, Eugeo and Alice. It was then they heard a voice from behind that says. “You got that right Kirito.” They all turned to see two avatars in knight outfits. Kirito smiles as he recognizes them, it was Eugeo and Alice.

“Alice and I kept Kirito safe from the threat of the Human Empire as well as the dangers of the Underworld; not to mention going on many adventures together.” It was then Alice’s turn to speak.

“Plus, even as we’ve learned about the true purpose of the project, we still secured our friendship together as we’re brought into the world where we can all be together.” She finishes, Eugeo leaned over and hugged Alice, whose face turned pink from her love interest’s warming embrace.

“They’re right.” Kirito said before he turned his attention to everyone. “No matter what, we’ll always stand together as one and continue to be strong even as one of us falls, we’ll rise up to become even stronger.” His speech continued to fill everyone with confidence as they’ll continue to face difficult odds, the trials of the Underworld and the Ocean Turtle are over and they can look up to the sky with hope as they’ll continue to overcome any odds that gets thrown at them.

“So…..how you two been doing lately?” Lisbeth asked.

“Been doing great so far.” Eugeo answered.

“But it is pretty lonely at the naval base.” Alice admitted, it was true that they’ve been given daily routine checkups by the technician staff. However, they were relieved to allow them to FullDive into ALO.

“It’s not all bad.” Eugeo smirked as he hugs Alice. “At least here, we can do whatever we wish my love.” Alice giggles from his Casanova gestures. “Oh Eugeo…”

“Trust me, we have done plenty of that.” Lisbeth smiled. She looked to her lover Scott who smiles like a gentlemen, then she turned to her friends. Tim, Silica, Randy and Yuuki blushes from the blacksmith girl’s statement while Klein grinned.

“So…..care that we get our celebration started?” Lexar asked. Everyone agreed and they headed towards the Log House to commence the celebration of the recovers of both swordsmen of SAO and ALO. They also helped Alex celebrated for the late Fourth of July holiday as he missed it during the event.

 

* * *

 

**Beijing, People’s Republic of China:**

The metropolis city of Beijing is the beacon for the People’s Republic of China as well as the center for the Politburo of the Chinese government. It also the largest city in the world by population of over 69 million people, combined with the City proper and both the Urban and Metropolitan areas.

The city itself has a history that dates back to three thousand years; it served as the last of the Four Great Ancient Capitals of China. Beijing has been the political center of the country for much of the past eight centuries. With mountains surrounding the inland city on three sides, in addition to the old inner and outer city walls, Beijing was strategically poised and developed to be the residence of the emperor and thus was the perfect location for the imperial capital. Even after the Red Chinese Revolution that lasted from 1947 to 1949, Beijing continued to be the center of the Chinese culture with its palaces, temples, parks, gardens, tombs, walls and gates. Even its art treasures and universities have made it center of culture and art in China.

However, despite its known history and culture influences, the city itself, along with the rest of China, have suffered the dangers of mass pollution; caused by massive factories and nuclear facilities that continued to pour waste into the waters as well as kill nearly all of the flora in the country and filled the air with thick fogs that clouded the blue skies and nearly blotted out the sun. Massive trash piles were everywhere ranging from the overcrowded beaches to the slums of the cities. Despite the government’s promise to deal with the trash and pollution crisis, it continues on unnoticed. It also dangers the water supply for China as well as the food sources which is dwindling fast. Despite the Chinese influence and control of most of Southeast Asia, including Vietnam, Thailand and India; it couldn’t keep up with the public’s demands.

Zhongnanhai, the former imperial garden, located in the Xicheng Destrict, it serves as the central headquarters for the Communist Party of China and the State Council (Central government) of China. Zhongnanhai houses the office of the General Secretary of the Communist Party of China and Premier of the People's Republic of China. The Current President of the PRC is Cheng Hui Chan; he also made his residence in Zhongnanhai and currently leading China for the greater good for the people, despite the pollution.

Commodore Jian Sieu, one of the commanders of the People’s Liberation Army Navy, is called to Zhongnanhai to meet with President Cheng Hui Chan. He arrived at the place in a government-issued vehicle, his car stopped at the main gates and two soldiers checked the vehicle and the personal. Sieu handed his identification papers to the guard. After a few seconds, his identify, along with the purpose of being at the HQ are confirmed and retrieved them back. The soldiers ordered the guard to open the gates and the car drives through as soon as they open before it closes behind them.

Sieu steps out of the vehicle and heads to the main building, he passed several guards as well as the beautiful tapestries of China’s past. He arrives at the doors to the President Hui Chan’s office; he adjusted his uniform, removed his hat and braced himself. He sees the soldier guarding the doors presented himself.

“Si Sieu, Commodore of the 4th Fleet of the People’s Liberation Army Navy.” Sieu reported. The officer saluted the guards before opening the doors for him.

“You may enter.” The soldier said, Sieu steps inside as the doors closed behind him.

Inside the office, is filled with decorations of small tapestries, statues and vases that date all the way back to the Qing dynasty as well as expresses the heritage of China which the people have proudly embraced along with the embracing of Communism that have gained a foothold for the past seventy-seven years. It also houses large bookcases of the most unique literatures and poetries as well as the history books. President Hui Chan has his attention towards the outside world from his large windows that his large office desk sits in front of. He stood appearing motionless as if he was concentrating towards the courtyard which is in his view; his back towards Sieu as if he faded from his view, but the Commodore knew that he could sense his presence.

“Commondore Si Sieu.” President Hui Chan spoke, causing Sieu to snap in line and saluted as if he was expecting him to turn to face him. After what seemed hours, Hui Chan turned to face him, who is still in attention.

“At ease Commodore.” Hui Chan said, it was his signal to lower his salute, the president then sat in his big chair behind the desk.

“I’m sure that you know the reason why you’re here Commodore Sieu.” The Chinese president said in a calm tone.

“Yes sir Comrade President.” Sieu replied. He took out the report from his briefcase and laid it out on his lap as he sat down in one of the chairs.

“One of our recon submarines, the _Revolution_ , has reported that the securities in Japan have increased tenfold in the wake of the ‘Ocean Turtle’ attack.” Sieu reads the report to President Hui Chan. “The attack, committed by the United Nations Peacekeepers let by Gabriel Miller, has been thwarted by the military presence at the facility.” The CNS _Revolution,_ led by Commander Kwan Ying-pui, has been on recon ever since the end of the Second Pacific War. The _Revolution_ is also responsible of carrying out strike force missions behind enemy lines. One of them was to retrieve Professor Tetsuhiro Shigemura, who have created the Augma helmet as well as the ‘Ordinal Scale’ game and used it to rob memories of players who survived the ‘Sword Art Online’ death game in attempts to revive his brain-dead daughter Yuuna in a form of an AI. He was brought onboard to have them worked on a secret project that involved with their VR technology in guise of a cyber-defense project. After he gave the project superb programming, Ying-pui was ordered to shoot Shigermura dead and dump his body into the ocean where he was found days later.

Sieu continued on the report. “Also we have confirmed that Miller was captured and executed for the attack as well as condemning the United Nations for the incident.” Hui Chan smiled from learning this, it means that the American-led Coalition of Allied Nations have diverted their attention away from the Hegemony and towards the United Nations and calling for justice for the attacks like they have a year earlier.

“Excellent Comrade Sieu.” He commented with a smirk. “The United Nations has served their purpose for us. It has kept their ‘western peacekeepers’ at bay while we continue our research.” Silence filled the room before Sieu spoke up.

“Comrade President. I’ve heard about the project that we’ve been working on.” He knew that the Chinese have gotten their hands on the NerveGear VR helmets a year ago and manages to reverse-engineer the technology it possess, they’ve shared their technology with their Hegemony ally, the United Islamic Republics and have them be involved in the project. However, despite sharing the project with the UIR, he learned that the rest of the Hegemony isn’t involved in the project and he asked Hui Chan about it.

The Chinese President begins to explain. “The United Islamic Republics have agreed to become part of the project as they seek to use it to wage their war on cyberspace like we are. The offers were given to the Latin American Federation and the United Republic of Venezuela, but they turned them down; believing that the battles should be fought on land, air and sea, never in cyberspace. And the New Uganda Republic was rejected because their subjects aren’t suitable for the project as they lack some of the technology equipment it required as well as the power sources.”

The Commodore nodded in both agreement and understanding as he continued.

“It may be complicated for you to understand the project.” He went on explaining that both the UIR and our nation have volunteered to join the project. However, it is very risky from the results they’ve been testing as they reported that the test subjects were killed when their avatars die in the virtual world.

Sieu gulped from learning this grim report. The NerveGear that Akihiko Kayaba is superb in its way, but had a dark intention to have the players killed when their health-bars reached to zero. However, he died when the game was cleared.

“But the results are only temporary as they reach us to our objective to make it superior for the soldiers to use once we fix the problem.”  The Commodore sighed in relief as he came to an understanding.

“Anything else to report?” Hui Chan asked.

“Only that the patrols of our ships as well as the shipments are continued as normal.” Sieu replied. He places the files back in the briefcase and they both stood up, he gives Hui Chan a salute.

“Thank you for the report. Continue on making the people of China strong and proud.” The President stated as the Commodore turns to leave the office. Although he was relieved about the objection to make the project safe, Sieu prayed that the Gods will watch over the souls who have signed up to test them.

 

* * *

 

**August 28 th: **

Three weeks have passed since they confronted Johnny Black at the detention center, they’ve showed him that his killer guild have failed and will spend the rest of their lives in prison, only to rot in there with the other inmates.

 Kazuto sat in his desk chair in his bedroom. He was making some checks with his desktop computer before retiring it for the evening. So far, the weather is perfect tonight as he and Asuna are planning for the night together. They planned to have a small dinner at Asuna’s home where she is making dinner for the two of them. Then later on, they’ll head to the park to enjoy the nighttime sky.

However, Kazuto had something else for tonight. He held the small box that he pulled out of his closet while he sat at his desk. He opened up the lid of the box and in the holding slot sat a beautiful engagement ring; it sports a blue diamond that shined beautifully when held in the light. He’d gotten the engagement ring in the wake of the ‘Ordinal Scale’ incident and kept it safe in his room. He’s been waiting for the right moment to propose to her, however, his time of looking into Mechatronics have put it aside for a time being. But after what happened to him with Johnny Black and his months in the Underworld, he realized that he should take it while he still can.

 _‘Tonight is the night.’_ Kazuto thought to himself as he gazes upon the ring, he knows that Asuna will love the ring as well as her offering of her hand in marriage. Then a knocking on his bedroom door snapped him back into reality and he closes the box. It was no doubt that it was his cousin Suguha checking up on him and reminding him of tonight’s date.

“Kazuto, hurry up or you’ll be late.” Suguha’s voice is heard through the door; he quickly got up from his chair and places the small box into his pocket before heading out the door. 

“Thanks Sugu, I was making some last minute checkups.” Kazuto said while he rubbed his nape.

“It’s OK Oni-chan. It’s your special tonight with Asuna.” Sugu chirped before they headed downstairs and towards the front door. He slipped on his shoes and Sugu helped him with his jacket.

“Make sure that you be careful.” Sugu reminded him before giving him a hug.

“Don’t worry, I will.” He reassured her before he opened the door where they see Alex is waiting on the steps of the front porch.

“Alex.” Sugu chimed when she saw her boyfriend and went over to hug him.

“Mmmmm…Suguha…” Alex sighed as he pulled her in his hug. He came over to drive Kazuto to the Yuuki Manor. During the last three weeks, he’s been fully recovered from his condition and has returned to normal again. However, he agreed that he’ll look after his friend and has been ever since. Although Kazuto said it wasn’t really necessary for him to do so, he insisted that he’s been cautious since the incident. But he’d agreed to lighten up and been doing it less.

“You ready for your date Kazuto?” Alex smiled as he gives his friend a fist-bump.

“More than ever.” Kazuto admitted as he reached for his helmet from his scooter, Alex kisses Sugu on the cheek while Kazuto heads for the scooter.

“Take care of him, make sure he gets there safe and sound.” Sugu said.

“I will.” He reassured her, then he met up with his scooter and started it up, they took off down the street towards into the city night.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the gates of the Yuuki manor and he parked his scooter bike into the driveway. They both hopped off the bike and they stood there for a moment.

“Hope you two have fun.” Alex stated.

“Indeed we will…” Kazuto replied, Alex noticed how he fidgeted with his pants pocket; he didn’t need to ask as Kazuto could tell by the look in his eyes.

“I have gotten a gift for Asuna.” He admitted as he pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened the lid, showing a beautiful engagement ring. The American boy smiled as he said. “You’re gonna ask her, aren’t you?”

“I am. I’ve been waiting for the right time.” Kazuto smiled. “Especially after what has happened.”

“I’m sure she’ll love you for it.” Alex patted him on the back.

“Also, I’m thinking of having you as the best man.” Kazuto added, Alex was all smiles from his promise to make him the best man of his wedding.

“I am honored to be your best man.” Alex complimented before asking about Suguha, he tells the former that Sugu will be Asuna’s Maid of Honor.

“I’m sure that we’ll figure out the rest later. Right now, she’s probably waiting for you to arrive.”  Kazuto nodded in agreement as he closes the lid and put it back in his pocket before they headed towards the front door.

“Have a good time you two.” Alex said as Kazuto rings the doorbell. The door opens to see Asuna all dressed up for the evening.

“Kazuto..” The chestnut-haired girl smiled as she invited Kazuto into her home. She bowed to Alex, thanking him for escorting him safely.

“No problem Asuna.” Alex replied with the respected bow. He departed from the porch and headed towards his bike. He looked back towards the manor and smiled that he’s the best man for his friend’s wedding before putting on the helmet and taking off back to the Kirigaya Residence.

Kazuto and Asuna shared a sweet and passionate kiss the second they closed the front door, soft moans were heard with heated blushes across their faces as they deepen the kiss before parting.

“I’ve got dinner ready for the two of us.” She said in a cheerful tone. Kazuto inhaled and can smell food from the other room.

“MMMmmm…It smells delicious.” Asuna giggles as she tugged on his arm, leading him to the dining room. She pulls up a chair for him and he sits down. “I’ll have it brought out in a minute.” She said before heading to the kitchen. Kazuto looked around and still loved the texture details of the Yuuki manor. It was over a year since Kyouko’s arrest and the Yuuki family name has been redeemed over time throughout the Medias, although the Medias in the US still talked about Kyouko and her crimes as Jonathan Mitchell have predicted.

A minute later, Asuna came out with two dinner bowls and sets them down on each side. Asuna has made Oyakodon, A Japanese rice bowl dish consisting of fish, meat, vegetables or other ingredients served together over rice. topped with deep-fried breaded cutlet of chicken.

“Looks delicious.” Kazuto complimented on Asuna’s cooking, the latter smiled and swayed her beautiful hair while striking a pose for him. “Why thank you Kazuto-kun.” She sits down and begins to enjoy their meal.

“It’s gonna be a beautiful night tonight.” Kazuto complemented as he mentioned that the weather’s supposed to be clear tonight.

“It sure is.” Asuna stated back before she chewed on the chicken, it was then she picked up one of the chickens with her fork and extends her hand towards Kazuto. The latter smiled as he opened his mouth as she places it into his mouth. He chewed it with delight, much to Asuna’s happiness.

“I see that you enjoy it when I feed you.” She giggled.

“And I’ll never get tired of it.” Kazuto replied. He remembers the times where Asuna have cooked for him during their time in SAO and even after the game cleared and freeing her from ALO, she continues to cook for him in both ALO and in Real Life; it’s one of the many things that he loves about Asuna.

Kazuto chows down on the fish, meat, chicken and vegetables and rice, humming happily from the flavors it holds. He also looks as Asuna smiles on, he finds himself lost again on how the candlelight glow on her face, hair and eyes.  He always loves the beauty that he had known since SAO, she considered him her valiant knight and he considers her his princess.

After they finished their meal, they just sat at the dining room, just sharing sweet gazes towards each other.

“Kazuto….” She sighs while in all smiles.

“Asuna….” He lamented. Underneath the table, Kazuto and Asuna moves their feet forward until their toes touched one another. Asuna giggles, earning Kazuto some pink on his cheeks.

“My my….Haven’t played footsies with you in a while.” She laughed while she rubs her toes against his foot. They remember the times when they attend SAO Survivor School, they have lunch together whenever in the cafeteria or in the school’s park; they play footsies with each other whenever they no matter with socks on or bare footed.

“MMmmmmm…Maybe later tonight, I can give you a foot massage.” Kazuto suggested.

“Hehehe…I’ll be looking forward to it.” Asuna replied. Then she gets up from her chair and took the empty bowls back into the kitchen to be washed. Later on, they sat in the den cuddling with each other on the couch. They’ve recalled making memories in this room as they’ve made love in it five months ago, it was an exciting and memorable night they had.  

Asuna rubs her cheek against Kazuto’s in a very cute way and giggled. The latter smiles as he leans down and nuzzles into her shoulder and neck, inhaling the sweet scent from her and earning cute moans from her; then he moves up and buries his nose into her hair. It was very soft and silky smooth; he inhaled the aroma of cherry blossoms in it.

“Reminds you of the time we bathed together and washed your hair with my shampoo.” She giggled. Kazuto blushes from the memory at around New Year’s Eve, he and Asuna shared a bath together and scrubbed each other with the body soap and shampoo. Everyone had a good laugh when they found out the following day.

“Yes it does Asuna.” Kazuto replied with a smile and flushing cheeks. He takes her hand and gently rubs between her fingers.

“We got to do that again one of these days.” Asuna suggested.

“Yes we should.” He replied again. They continued to sat on the couch for a good thirty minutes before they decided to get up.

“Shall we head to the park?” Kazuto asks. “It’ll be a beautiful night and we won’t have to worry about any dangers.” She thought for a moment, although that night scared her, but he has proved himself to be stronger every day. She nods a ‘yes’ and they both headed towards the front door.

They leave the Yuuki manor past the gates and walked the side walk all the way towards the Imperial Gardens in Tokyo where a single event will change their lives forever.


End file.
